Vivre avec ou sans toi
by Oh'shi
Summary: OS la vie n'est rien transformé en vrai fic. Slash Drago Harry. Venez lire pour savoir le contenu exact !
1. Chapter 1

Ancun des personnages n'est à moi mais ils appartiennent à JKR.

Cette fiction est la suite de l'OS _La vie n'est rien_. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire sans fin...Désolée de venir vous embéter de nouveau ! J'ai remis l'OS en premier chapitre de _Vivre... avec ou sans toi_.

Sinon, c'est un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir et pour les autres, laisser des rewievs !

¤¤¤

Chapitre 1

**LA VIE SANS UN VRAI AMOUR NE VAUT RIEN**

Êtes vous persuader de votre bonheur, vous autres, tous autant que vous êtes ? Moi j'étais sûr d'avoir une vie normale, d'être heureux, mais en quelques mois ce bonheur vient de s'écrouler.

Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. L'homme que j'aime ne m'aime pas...

Comment doit-on faire quand jour après jour notre monde s'écroule ? J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien pour lui.

Drago Malfoy m'a-t-il seulement aimé un jour ?

Je me souviens... C'était il y a quatre ans. Drago et moi nous étions devenus amis après qu'il soit rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait renié sa famille et avait combattu à nos cotés. Une fois que j'eu exterminé Voldychou en sixième année, ma vie me parraissait être un véritable paradis.

Sauf coté coeur où là...

Je n'avais eu encore personne dans ma vie. Les quelques baisers prudes que j'avais échangé avec Cho m'avait permis de me rendre compte que les filles ne m'attiraient pas.

Ouais, j'en étais sûr ! Je craquais pour un beau blondinet, prétentieux et vaniteux.

Horrible me direz vous ! Certes mais j'ai appris à le connaître mon serpentard et j'ai découvert pas mal de qualités chez lui.

Oui oui je vous assure il en a ! Vous voulez des exemples ? Et bien Drago sait être très tendre quand il le désire. Il avait toutes ses petites attentions, ces gestes doux et affectueux, sa main qui me carressait le visage comme une légère brise quand il passait à coté de moi. J'avais appris à tendre lègèrement le cou pour mieux acceuillir sa paume sur ma joue.

Drago pouvait être aussi très attentionné. Quand nous faisions les courses il achetait toujours des produits que j'aimais. Mais les choses ont vite changé...

En septième année, Drago était depuis deux ans avec Blaise Zabini. Lui aussi avait changé de camp sans pour toutes fois rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Il était passif. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une guerre qui lui avait retirer déjà ses deux frères. Bref, à force de cotoyer Drago, j'avais appris, à mes dépends, que Zabini n'était pas si vil qu'il ne parraissait. Il était même plutôt sympa !

Je trainais souvent avec eux deux car Ron et Hermione sortaient ensembles! Je me rappellerais toujours quand un Ron bafouillant a enfin demandé à une Hermione rouge de confusion de sortir avec lui. C'était devant les sabliers de Poudlard. Ah ! C'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs ! Et les rubis de Griffondor étaient au plus haut !

Donc, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité je restais la plupart du temps avec les deux serpentards. Eux n'étaient pas très démonstratifs. Oh biensûr tout le chateau savait qu'ils étaient ensembles ! L'annonce de leur relation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe à Poudlard !

Drago Malfoy était gay ! Le Prince des Serpentards était gay ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Mais Drago était resté le même ! Toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi fière de lui et je me demandais constamment comment Blaise pouvait le supporter ! C'est vrai, pour moi, j'avais l'idée qu'un couple devait être soudé et uni. Mais dans ce cas là, il n'y avait que Drago, Drago et encore Drago.

Je voyais bien que ça faisait de la peine à Blaise. L'être avec qui il était depuis deux années ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne ! Drago vivait pour lui. Si Blaise le suivait, tant mieux mais s'il n'était pas là, et bien tant pis. Je crois que Blaise aurait bien voulu montrer un peu plus souvent leur amour aux poudlardiens. Il voulait être plus expressif, et notamment il m'avait un jour confié qu'il rêvait de pouvoir embrasser Drago à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la grande salle mais que ce dernier s'y refusait formellement ! Quand Blaise avait essayé il s'était pris une avoinée digne de ce nom.

Etre repoussé par l'homme qu'on aime, n'est ce pas le pire des malheurs ?

Blaise et Drago partageaient cependant plein de choses en commun. Ils partageaient la chambre de Drago qui était préfét en chef et qui de surcroît possédait une chambre privée. Enfin, ils avaient l'air de s'aimer et à ce qu'on disait dans les couloirs... ils savaient s'aimer dans la solitude de leur chambre ! Comprennez par là que des fois ils faisaient l'amour tellement fort que les cachots étaient emplis de leur cris d'extase ! A croire que leur passion les dévoraient tant qu'ils en oubliaient de mettre les sorts d'insonorisations adéquats !

Et moi je languissais devant eux ! J'étais timide. Personne ne voulait réellement de moi. Tous les gars qui me draguer voulaient se taper le Survivant et Grand Sauveur du monde de Merlin. Mais moi, je ne supportais plus ce connard de Survivant ! Il me bouffait la vie. Je voulais être Harry, juste Harry. Je crois que finalement Drago l'avait compris car il ne faisait plus ses sales jeux de mots vicelards. Il était devenu presque agréable de fréquentation. C'est peut-être pour ça que je restais avec lui me direz vous...

Et un jour, tout bascula. Blaise se vit hériter de l'affaire d'un de ses oncles éloignés. Il ne pouvait refuser l'offre alléchante, mais pour cela, il dû quitter Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Drago et Blaise réstèrent néanmoins ensembles.

C'est Drago qui insista. Il disait qu'ils se verraient tous les weekends car Dumbeldore lui accorderait certainement des permissions de sorties exeptionnelles les weekends où il ne serait pas d'astreinte.

Blaise ne voulant pas non plus se séparer de son Drago adoré aptempéra pour cette solution qui parraissait être la plus sage. Tous pensaient que Drago et Blaise finiraient ensembles et peut-être se marirait-il un jour...

C'était vraiment le couple fétiche de Poudlard qui avait attiré tous les ragots et rumeurs possibles, mais c'était aussi un couple craint vu leur nature serpentardesque !

Trois mois se déroulèrent ainsi ! Drago partait trois weekend par mois. Il revenait le lundi matin juste avant son cours de potions avec Rogue, lequel ne faisait pas grand cas du retard plus ou moins long que le serpentard prenait à chacun de ses retours. Comme Blaise était absent, Drago se rapprocha de moi. Nous mangions parfois ensembles et mêmes nous travaillions ensembles. Il m'arrivait même de me mettre parfois avec lui en potion pour avoir de meilleurs résultats en la matière. Je me rapellerais toujours la tête de Rogue !

Biensûr que je me rendais compte des petits noms doux que Drago se mit soudainement à me donner. Mes amis me disaient que c'était louche. Que le serpentard avait sûrement craqué pour moi.

Que vouliez vous que je leur réponde ! Je leur disais : mais non, on est juste des amis ! Mais non, il fait ça pour rire. Et puis un jour j'ai pu leur prouver que j'avais raison. C'était un vendredi midi et exeptionnellement, pour une fois Blaise, avait réussi à se libérer de son travail prenant. Il était venu mangé à Poudlard, content de retrouver ses anciens camarades mais aussi de retrouver son... _chéri_ !

Je les revois encore ce jour là ! Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle. Et ils passérent à la table des Lions pour nous saluer Ron, Hermione et moi même. Quand Drago fut juste à coté de moi il s'écria :

"Bonjour mon coeur ! "

Et ce devant Blaise ! Donc mes amis reconnurent que c'était juste une... _plaisanterie_.

Pourquoi ai-je eu mal tout au fond de moi quand on fut persaudé qu'il se jouait de moi ? Pourquoi cette douleur qui me vrillait la poitrine ? Avais-je passé trop de temps avec Drago et étais-je finalement tombé sous son charme. C'est vrai que tous ses petits mots doux qu'il me sussurait me faisait plaisir. Mais nous continuiions à passer du temps ensembles, tous les deux. Toujours plus de temps. Et ce n'est que quand Ron me fit part de sa solitude, me disant que je le laissais trop souvent seul, que je me rendis compte du jeu délicat auquel je participais.

Il fallait que je le reconnaisse ! J'étais tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy.

A ce moment là, toutes mes bases s'écroulèrent. J'ai passé un mois horrible à me demander si je pouvais avoir une opportunité avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il tenait à moi, et même qu'il me draguait. Mais ce ne pouvait être ça puisqu'il continuait de voir Blaise.

Je me suis mis alors à espérer et à attendre une relation entre nous deux. Une relation dans la quelle moi, Harry, je pourrais m'endormir enfin dans les bras d'une personne. Et j'avais choisi le serpentard.

Alors, mes journées prirent un sens seulement quand je voyais Drago. Je n'attendais que ces moments tout au long de la journée. Mes nuits... Et bien je ne rêvais que de lui. Je l'immaginais me faire l'amour comme il le faisait à Blaise, pour que je prenne moi aussi du plaisir. Je ne supportais plus de m'endormir tous les soirs dans mon lit froid du dortoir sous ses rideaux qui finissaient à m'exaspèrer !

J'avais moi aussi envie de leur mettre le feu comme Dumbeldore mais je me retenais ! C'étaient plûtot mes draps qui pattissaient de mon état. J'ai du les changer souvent, et ce même en plein milieu de la nuit car mes rêves étaient si torrides que j'arrivais à jouir dans mon sommeil. Quand j'y repense j'ai honte vis à vis de mes camarades de chambrée !

Et Drago fit le pas de trop. Un soir, il m'invita à aller réviser mes ASPICS dans sa chambre. Ce que j'ai accepté sans grande difficulté. Mais j'avais peur, plus exactement, j'étais stréssé ! Ben oui ! J'allais resté avec Drago en tête à tête dans un lieu intime. Dans sa chambre ! Devais-je attendre une quelqonque entreprise de sa part. Car moi je savais que je ne pourrais rien tenter ! Je n'avais pas encore assez d'expèrience en ce domaine.

Alors, ce soir là, je me préparais lentement, essayant de me mettre en valeur sans trop en faire non plus ! J'avais essayé de me coiffer ! Quel désastre ça avait été ! Je me souviens que j'avais dû me relaver les cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur airs décoiffés qui finalement me donnaient un air sexy ! Ouais, je me plaisais comme ça !

Donc comme convenu à 21 heures, je toquais à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il m'ouvrit, je croyais qu'il allait entendre mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Et ce fichu organe qui voulait quitter mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière !

J'étais pétrifié, j'en tremblais ! J'avais tuer le sorcier le plus con depuis le dernier siècle et me voilà comme un gosse face à une apparition !

Drago était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait oté sa robe de sorcier et était vétu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient comme les miens : DECOIFFES ! Alors ça pour une surprise, s'en était une ! Je voyais le vrai Malfoy pour une fois ! Il n'avait plus sur son visage ce masque d'arrogance qu'il portait chaque minute de la journée. Cette beauté naturelle était trop belle pour être vraie. Il avait du être forgé par les dieux et les fées !

Et moi, je restais stoïque devant sa porte. Quand il m'invita à entrer dans la pièce, j'étais mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas si finalement j'avais bien fait de venir !

Et puis, nous nous sommes assis sur son lit. Et nous avons travaillé. Contre toutes attentes de ma part, il ne se passa rien entre nous. Il restait face à moi et me souriait angéliquement. Je me suis perdu à ce moment. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : Drago !

Je fit part à Ron et Hermione de mes penchants. Il n'en furent pas étonnés vu que mon ami avait entendu les rêves plutot bruyant que je faisais les nuits. Et bien évidemment il les avait compté derrière mon dos !

Mais bref ! Ils me conseillérent tous deux de ne pas m'embaler car Malfoy était toujours avec Zanbini ! Et c'était bien vrai ! Je n'avais pas de place dans la vie de Drago. Elle était déjà toute prévue et planifiée aux coté de Blaise. Et moi... Et moi je rêvais de posséder quelqu'un que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à déprimer. Je ne m'alimentais plus, je ne vivais plus. J'étais devenu infecte avec le peu d'amis fidèles que j'avais. Je m'en voulais mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je souffrais et Drago continuait avec ses mots doux. Il m'invitait de plus en plus dans sa chambre pour réviser. Et moi... Et moi, j'acceptais !

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise où un soir il voulais qu'on s'allonge l'un à coté de l'autre pour apprendre nos leçons. Il me semblait toujours lire la même ligne tant sa présence si proche à mes cotés me troublait. Je sentais son odeur de musc et je voyais ses mains au combien délicates, fines et douces tourner les pages de son livre de métamorphoses. Il était tard et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rester dormir avec lui. Sans aucun acte sexuel bien évidemment car j'avais peur de lui avouer ma virginité. Lui qui était si expérimenté ! Comment prendrait-il le fait que je ne sois pas doué et que je ne puisse pas lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il souhaiterait.

Je pensais à ça quand une de ses mains se posa sur la mienne. Si chaude et si douce... On ne se regarda pas mais le contact était si électrifiant que je su qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi ! De l'envie et du désir !

Puis vint le moment où je dû quitter sa chambre, vu l'heure tardive que ma montre affichait. Je le remerciais encore une fois de son hospitalité quand il me saisit une nouvelle fois la main. Je me laissais faire même quand il m'attira contre lui et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le goût de ce premier baiser avec Drago. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

J'avais gouté le fruit interdit. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

Et pourtant ce soir là, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour le repousser. Je suis parti presque comme un voleur après un dernier regard confus.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter ma nuit. Vous devez vous en doutez ! Blanche ! Très blanche elle fût ! Je crois ne jamais avoir autant pleurer de ma vie. Oui c'est pathétique je le reconnais. Mais je voulais Drago et je le savais innaccéssible à cause de Blaise. Et pourquoi mon serpentard n'arrêtait-il pas de me harceler ?

Le lendemain Drago était froid. Alors je me suis excusé de mon comportement et je lui ai avoué que j'avais eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je lui ai rappeller la présence de Zabini. Il eu un sourir peiné puis il m'emmena dans un couloir sombre. Je voulu protester mais c'était trop tard. Ses lèvres avaient déjà atteint les miennes. Il avait un goût de miel ce matin là.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux puis il m'a dit de le retrouvé dans ses appartements le soir même à 21heures, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude.

Il me pria de penser à rester dormir avec lui. J'ai acquiessé. Voilà la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je me suis damné à jamais. Je me suis perdu.

Le soir j'y allais sans aucune affaire de révision. Avant de frapper à la porte je me suis tater à faire demi tour puis avait-il entendu mon arrivée car il a ouvert alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin.

Ron n'avait pas apprécié que j'aille coucher avec Malfoy. Je m'étais engueulé avec lui avant de quitter le dortoir des Griffondors. Il ne cessait de me rappeler que Drago sortait avec Blaise et que je devais attendre qu'ils rompent. C'est vrai, il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le voulais pour moi mon beau blond. Et puis, je vous l'avoue, je me suis dit que si on passait une nuit ensemnble, ça déciderait certainement Drago à rompre avec Blaise pour me choisir, moi !

Vous vous doutez certainement que je me trompais !

Cette nuit là a été très courte. Nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit. Puis il s'est dévétu et est passé sous sa couette empreinte de son parfum. Je suis resté sur les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à le rejoindre. J'ai hoté mon jean et ma chemise pour ne rester quand boxer. Je suis resté loin de lui. Et on a parlé encore et encore, jusque très tard dans la nuit. Nous nous sommes découverts. Nos passions étaient communes. Figurez vous que Drago aime l'Egypte, c'est aussi mon cas ! C'est juste un exemple biensûr car on se ressemblait plus que nous ne le pensions.

Puis mon malaise s'est accru quand il m'a prit dans ses bras. J'étais à la fois au paradis et en enfer. C'était le point de non retour. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à le franchir ?

Je l'ai laisser faire. Ses mains ont commencé à parcourir mon corps. Elles ont d'abord flatté mon visage puis elles sont doucement descendues sur mon torse pour venir titiller mes tétons qui ont durci sous l'assaut de ces doigts experts. Il fallait que je lui avoue ma virginité. Ce que j'ai fait dans un élan de courage. J'avais tellement honte de moi...

Il ne fut en rien étonné. Il était même satisfait d'être ma première expérience. Il m'a embrassé et ses gestes se sont fait encore plus tendres. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras. De se sentir vivre au creux de ses bras musclés et doux. Puis il m'a alors initié aux plaisirs de l'amour. Il ne m'a pas brusqué. Il ne m'a même pas dépucelé ce soir là. Il s'est contenté de me faire atteindre l'extase avec sa bouche. Oh oui, il savait y faire. Ce qui prouvait bien que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Quand il a voulu que je touche son sexe j'ai refusé. J'avais peur... Idiot, hein ?

Mais quand il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche et qu'il m'a fait jouir, toutes mes questions de sens moral se dissipèrent. C'était tellement bon et exitant !

Et voilà, s'en était fini. Plus de gardes-fous. Le lendemain matin j'ai osé lui posé la question qui me brulait les lèvres. La question de la mort qui tue ! Celle qui ne faut surtout pas poser au reveil !

Qu'allions nous faire désormais ?

Il m'a dit qu'il serait plus sage de tout arrêter mais qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Apparemment je comptais pour lui. Je me suis surpris à espérer que dans la journée il avourait tout à Blaise mais le soir même il partait chez Zambini pour le weekend.

Mais je ne savais pas ! Biensûr je croyais au mensonge qu'il m'avait dit : il devait assistait à un stage à St mangouste ! Je l'ai cru puisque Drago voulait devenir médicomage.

Je l'ai laissé y aller. Trois jours plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvés tels des amants. J'avais hate de le retrouver...

Ron m'avait finalement compris, grâce à Hermione je suppose. Et il se mit à me soutenir dans mes moments noirs. J'avais perdu près de cinq kilos avec toutes ces conneries.

Mais quand j'ai retrouvé mon Drago et qu'il m'a fait sien en me disant ô combien il m'aimait je l'ai cru.

C'était la première fois que j'étais pénétré. Même si Drago m'avait bien préparé et que j'avais envie de lui, et bien j'ai quand même eu mal. Je me souviens ne pas lui avoir fait part de ma douleur. De lui même il l'a senti. Alors qu'il était éxité au plus haut point, mon amour s'est retiré pour atendre que je sois réellement près.

Quand je vous disais que Drago était tendre.

Je l'aimais tant à ce moment là. Ma vie était dénuée de tout soucis. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi que cet idylle que je vivais.

Comme vous vous en doutez, le rêve bien beau n'a pas perduré. Drago n'a jamais rompu avec Zambini. Nous étions tous les deux à vénérer notre blondinet, mais nous étions que deux pauvres cons. Surtout moi. Jamais je n'aurais du continuer à sortir, que dis-je , à baiser avec Malfoy.

Et lui qui me disait que c'était pas dans ses habitudes de tromper les gens qu'il aimait. Qu'il se sentait coupable mais que la situation était comme ça et qu'elle resterait telle tant que je n'y metterais pas fin.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je tenais trop à lui. Alors, j'ai laissé la situation s'enliser.

Un samedi après midi nous avions prévu d'aller à Près au Lard. On étais bien tous les deux. Il ne me teniat pas la main comme je l'aurais souhaiter mais il me regardait amoureusement. Et cela me suffisait. Nous allions rentrer chez Mme Rosmerta mais Drago fut rattraper par une main. C'était Blaise qui venait faire une visiste à mon serpentard. Drago encaissa la surprise et joua la parfaite innocence et le joie de revoir son amant. Et moi... Moi, je restais là, avec eux, entre eux ! Je voulais pleurer. A la première occasion j'ai trouvé une excuse pour me dérober. Je les ai laissé en amoureux. Blaise était heureux et me remercia de les laisser. A peine eu-je franchi la porte que je pleurais à chaudes larmes. J'ai tout explosé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Heureusement que j'avais un lieu pour me défouler car sinon, je crois que j'aurais fait un meurtre ! Drago aurait été ma cible première. Non, ça aurait été Blaise !

Et vous savez comment le blondinet m'a récupéré ? Le lundi matin, j'étais bien obligé de sortir de mon dortoir où j'étais resté cloîtré toute la veille. Malheureusement, j'avais un cours commun de potion avec les serpentards. Je voulais me faire porter pâle mais je ne pouvais pas. A la fin du cours, auquel je n'avais rien pu écouter, Drago m'a attrapé par la manche et m'a plaqué contre un mur après que tous les autres élèves étaient passés devant nous. Il avait passé une jambe entre les miennes et me maintenait les poignets plaqués contre le mur. J'avais beau essayer de me dégager de son étreinte je n'y arrivais pas. Alors les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues et j'ai fait face. Je l'ai regardé avec mon regard le plus noir. Il s'est confondu en excuses en me disant qu'il avait voulu passer cette journée avec moi et non avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas que le serpentard avait prévu de lui rendre visiste. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Qu'il m'aimait trop. Et il a commencé à m'embrasser. Et moi... Moi, j'ai encore passé l'éponge. J'entends déjà vos réaction. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser me quitter...

Qui était le plus désarmé face à cette situation ? Zambini qui était cocu sans même le savoir ? Moi qui me sentait coupable de trahir un ami et qui devait laisser partir mon blondinet dans les bras d'un autre chaque vendredi ? Ou Drago, lui qui manipulait tout son petit monde, me reconquérant d'un sourir ultra white et d'un ou deux mots tendres glissés à mon oreille ? Je vous le demande !

Au bout de quelque temps de cette routine, c'est à dire moi avec Drago la semaine, et Zambini avec lui le weekend, je me suis dit que ça pouvait pas durer comme ça éperdumment ! Drago allait bien choisir un de nous deux !

Mais non, il n'en fit rien et moi je pensais que vu qu'il me voyait plus souvent que Zambini, je le pensais sincérement ... qui me choisirait moi. En plus, je suis nettement plus concilliant avec Drago que Blaise ! Je ne cri jamais sur lui, je me laisse faire et je ne critique jamais son comportement de salaud avec nous ! Peut-être parce que son comportement me permet de le conserver !

J'ai commencé à cette période à comprendre que si une personne devait le quitter ce serait moi ! Zambini était l'amant officiel de Drago. Tout le monde connaissait leur relation alors que celle que j'entretenais avec lui était complétement invisible aux yeux de tout bon poudlardien ! Et je savais que, si je donnais un ultimatum à Drago pour choisir entre Blaise et moi, je savais qu'il ne me choisirait pas.

Ma solution pour le garder : accepter toutes ses frasques et qu'il me trompe.

Et puis les mois sont passés. Les diplomes sont arrivés, et toute la mascarade pour pas qu'on me surprenne dans les bras de Drago... Savez-vous ce que ça fait de tenir la main de la personne qu'on aime dans un couloir et que cette même personne vous lache comme si elle s'était brulé à votre contact tout simplement car un élève arrive en face de nous ? Ca fait mal. Très mal. On se demande ce qu'on est véritablement pour la personne aimée !

On se sent plus rien du tout. Une épine dans le pied de l'être que l'on chérit le plus. Je vous laisse imaginer la douleur si vous ne la connaissez pas vous même personnellement.

Bref, après Poudlard, mes ASPICS en poche comme tous les septièmes années, on était une très bonne promo , nous avons chacun pris des routes différentes. Sauf Ron et moi, qui travaillons au ministère. Ron assiste son père et dans six mois il prend sa relève en tant que chef du service de détournement des objets moldus. Hermione a repris Olivander's après le départ en retraite du vieux sorciers. Mon Drago est bien devenu médicomage. C'est un des plus prestigieux de St Mangouste. Il est au département des traumatismes physiques et pshycologiques magiques. Vu sa capacité élevée à créer des potions de son cru, qui sont toujours très efficaces, il a soigné de nombreuses victimes. Zambini est toujours dans son affaire à Edimbourg et malgrè la proximité des deux tourtereaux... ils ne se voient quasiment jamais.

Moi... Moi, et bien je suis devenu, sans grand étonnement possible, auror. Vu le faible nombre d'affaires en cours, à présent que tous les mangemorts sont soit à Azkaban, soit six pieds sous terre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail à faire. Je passe énormément de temps dans le bureau de Ron.

Nous faisons toujours les quatre cent coups ensembles. Nous avons presque la réputation au ministère que celle qu'avait Fred et Georges à Poudlard. On se méfie des blagues que l'on crée, jamais sans méchanceté évidemment ... !

Voilà ma vie ! Mais avant tout je suis toujours la troisiéme roue du carosse de monsieur Drago Malfoy. Si seulement il pouvait savoir comment je l'aime pour accepter une telle situation ! Je ne sais pas si parfois il se rend compte ! Je ne supporte plus de devoir sciemment le partageait avec un autre. Un autre que j'ai commençait à détester. Il me vole mon amour. Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si Zambini voulait bien laché Drago !

Mais non, les deux se voyent que pendant les vacances de Drago et apparemment ça leur suffit. Biensur ils s'envoient des hiboux. Heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne possède de cheminée encore !

Et moi et bien je regarde l'envoie de leur correspondance sans rien dire.

Pourquoi ? Mais parceque j'aime Drago et je ne veux pas le laisser à Blaise !

Je sais que je me détruis dans cet amour impossible mais ça fait tellement de temps que ça dure comme ça que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire évoluer ma vie.

Sauf depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé ma solution.

Voyez vous, je vis souvent dans l'appartement de Drago. Il aime bien que je sois avec lui. Mais des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas seulement pour pas qu'il se noie tous les soirs dans la solitude et le silence. Drago ne supporte pas être seul. Il n'aime pas se reveiller seul, il ne veut pas manger seul, il veut de la compagnie. Quand je suis sur une affaire et que je dois m'absenter pour une semaine ou plus, j'ai l'impression que Drago ne peut plus se passer de moi !

Mais quand il m'appelle Blaise par inadvertence... Ca me détruit. Et oui, ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois ! Alors croyez vous que quand il me fait l'amour, il pense à moi ou à Zambini ? Et quand il baise Zambini, pense-t-il un peu à moi ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il me laisse croire...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'ai l'impression qu'il aime ma présence mais il ne veut pas se séparer de Zambini.

Ce matin, avant que Drago ne transplane pour St Mangouste, il vida les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Une minuscule clé d'un cadena moldu était dans ses doigts. Vous savez ce genre de clé qu'on peut utiliser pour un journal intime... Il a posé l'objet sur le meuble du salon et il a transplané avant de m'embrasser encore une fois et ce fût un de ses sourirs charmeurs que je vis en dernier.

Cette clé ! Je savais ce que c'était ! Drago possède une male qui est toujours fermée. C'est un coffre ancien, un héritage familial je pense. Le bois est ouvragé et certaine parties du coffre sont recouvertes de cuir noir clouté. Un véritable coffre médiéval !

J'avais déjà voulu l'ouvrir pendant son absence...

Non, je ne fouille pas mais, après tout, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer de trouver des infos sur lui et Blaise ! Pour savoir si j'ai une chance d'éternité avec lui ? Non ? Vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose ?

Vous pensez ce que vous voulez de toute façon.

Cette male était fermée par des sorts que j'avais pu faire sauter aisément mais il y avait ce foutu cadena qui refusé de s'ouvrir alors j'avais osé demander à Drago ce que ce coffre contenait. Des parchemins importants me répondit-il ! L'héritage de sa famille !

Mais ce matin... A peine eu-t-il transplané que je me suis emparé de cette clé et j'ai ouvert ce coffre...

Mes yeux connaissent un flot intarrissable depuis que j'en ai découvert le contenu.

Drago a toujours aimé la photographie. Il a des appareils photos moldus, mais aussi magiques. Et je sais qu'il adore mon corps. Dès que je suis avec lui, il veut me photographier. Mais moi je suis résté le petit novice qu'il faut qu'il initie à chaque chose ! Et donc je n'arrive pas à poser correctement devant l'objectif sans être géné. Mais je pense qu'il apprécie le peu d'images qu'il a de moi ! Il m'en réclame sans cesse d'avantage et je sais que quand je ne suis pas chez lui il regarde mon corps se mouvoir sur les photographies sorcières.

Dans cette male...

Il y a toutes mes craintes de matérialisées. Sous mes yeux, sur des clichés moldus et magiques s'étalent des scènes d'amour de Drago et de Zambini. Le plus souvent c'est des photos de Blaise qui pose complétement nu pour Drago qui l'incite, toujours plus, à lui montrer sans retenu son corps. Des centaines de photos moldues où Zambini semble me narguer avec son corps parfait, avec son sexe tendu. Je ne suis pas mal mais je sais pertinnement que Drago a moins de photos de moi...

Les clichés qui me font le plus mal sont ceux où Blaise et Drago font l'amour. Ces images sont magiques et s'activent d'elles mêmes sous mes yeux embués de larmes. Je vois le sexe de Drago, celui la même qui me mène à l'orgasme, s'enfoncer encore et encore dans les fesses de Zambini.

Je vois aussi Blaise faire des fellations du tonnerre à mon ange blond.

Et Drago qui conserve ces trophés juste sous mes yeux. Toutes ces photos pornos...

Je les vois encore s'embrasser. Ca me fait tant de mal. Dès que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre Zambini gémir et jouir sous les coups de butoir de Drago. Comment Drago peut-il me toucher après avoir fait jouir Blaise, et avoir joui en lui. C'est vrai que c'est une bête de sexe mais là... N'a-t-il donc aucun remord ? Est-il donc sans coeur ?

C'est trop, je craque totalement.

Ma vie m'échappe...

Et cette photo où Drago fait pénétré un de ses doigt dans le cul de l'autre emmerdeur... Il me fait la même chose. Il adore mon cul me dit-il souvent. Mais tant que Drago a un cul à pénétrer pour se décharger... J'ai l'impression que ça lui suffit. Peu importe lequel est-ce !

Je deviens grossier mais tant pis ! De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Ce qui va me manquer le plus c'est le contact avec la peau de mon adoré ! Elle est si douce. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa délicate odeur. Ma peau réagit à cette idée, j'ai la chaire de poule.

Il sait pourtant être si gentil avec moi...

Mais c'est fini. Ca fait maintenant deux heures que je ressasse tous ces souvenirs. Certes je suis bien quand je suis dans les bras de mon blondinet mais je ne peux pas vivre continuellement comme ça, et accepter qu'il me trompe à tout bout de champ. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui non plus. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution.

Est-ce bien son parfum que je sens au travers de la pièce ?

Oui, c'est là, sur l'oreiller avec lequel il dort. J'ai l'impression que toute la pièce est imprégnée de cette odeur qui flatte mes narines. Je crois que c'est l'eau de toilette que je lui est offert à Noël. Oui, c'est ça. Il l'a met tous les jours. Il me dit que comme ça je suis à chaque instant avec lui.

La met-il aussi quand il va chez Blaise ?

Je jette encore un oeil sur les photos animées que j'ai toujours dans la main. Je me dégoute d'avoir fouillé. Si je n'avais rien vu, peut-être que j'aurai eu moins mal...

Non, il faut en finir...

Mon seul lien avec la vie est celui que j'ai avec Drago. Ron et Hermione viennent d'avoir une petite Léogane. Elle est toute mignonne mais elle m'a volé un peu mon meilleur ami. Je comprends maintenant ce que Ron a pu éprouvé quand je l'ai abandonné au profit de mon serpentard !

On m'a aimé car j'avais été celui qui avait survécu, puis parceque j'ai été celui qui a tué Voldemort... Mais maintenant j'ai sombré dans l'oubli. Plus personne ne s'interresse à moi. Biensûr j'ai encore quelque considération de mes semblables mais... Je suis seul.

Plus pour longtemps. Je sens le froid qui lentement s'insinue en moi. Ce mal a commencé par mon coeur mais maintenant je le sens dans tous le corps. Sauf sur mes poignets. Je sens ce liquide chaud qui continue de se devérser hors de mon corps. Je ne vois plus sa couleur. J'ai tellement vu de sang pendant la guerre que pour moi, dorénavant, l'hémoglobine est noire !

Je tiens toujours cette maudite photo où Blaise léche avidemment le sexe tendu de mon Drago. Non, de Drago tout court. Je rennonce à lui.

Ca y est Blaise ! Tu l'as pour toi tout seul et tu ne t'es même pas battu une seconde pour l'avoir ! Alors que moi...

Je sens la vie s'échapper de mon corps. Je ne pensais jamais me donner la mort pour un homme qui, je pense, ne m'a jamais réellement aimé. Il a joué avec mes sentiments et a bien préservé les siens. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

Je commence à suffoquer.

Je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant de retrouver mes parents.

Mes doigts se portent sur l'anneau que Drago m'a offert pour nos trois ans ensembles. Je relis une dernière fois l'inscription qui fait le tour du bijou en or blanc, au milieu du sang qui le tache :

_A toi pour toujours_

Mais qu'ai-je donc fait...

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

¤¤¤

Chapitre 2

**REAPPRENDRE LA VIE**

La pendule sonne midi. Un petit pop dans la pièce et Drago Malfoy apparaît, toujours impeccable, après son transplanage. Il enlève sa cape et s'étonne de ne pas voir Harry l'attendre dans le salon comme d'habitude.

- Harry ? T'es où mon chéri ? s'enquit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Aucune réponse.

Le blond est encore plus étonné de ne pas trouver de petit mot justifiant l'absence de son amant. Drago se décide à regarder dans leur chambre au cas où Harry aurait décidé de faire une grasse matinée qui se serait éternisée. Mais tout en arpentant le couloir qui le mène à la pièce, un étrange sentiment le gagne. C'est peut-être cette odeur qu'il reconnaît que trop bien. Elle est légère mais son odorat ne peut se tromper. C'est la même qui empestait le champ de bataille du dernier affrontement contre le lord noir.

Drago accèlère le pas. Il commence à paniquer. La porte est entrebaillée. Il l'a pousse redoutant ce qu'il pourra y voir derrière.

Pendant une seconde, le temps semble se figer dans l'appartement pour laisser à Drago le temps d'apprécier toute l'horreur de la scène.

Harry est affalé au pied du lit. Du sang coule par ruissèlements légers de ses deux poignets, goutant sur la moquette beige de la chambre qui s'est imbibée. Une lame de rasoir souillée trône sur le dessus de lit vert et nargue Drago de son éclat brillant. Et Harry, inconscient, qui serre toujours dans une de ses mains ces maudites photos.

Drago ne prend pas le temps de comprendre ce qui a pu pousser Harry à commettre cet acte. Il courre vers son aimé et prend son pouls. Il est très faible. Harry n'est pas encore mort. Drago passe un bras sous les épaules du brun, puis l'autre sous ses jambes. Ainsi porté, la tête du griffondor ballote sur l'épaule de Drago. Un instant plus tard, ils sont tous deux dans le hall de st Mangouste. Drago hurle pour qu'on vienne l'aider. C'est une nuée d'infirmiers et d'infirmières en blouse blanche qui prennent en charge le moribond. Sans s'en appercevoir, Drago s'est mis à pleurer, criant à qui voulait l'entendre de ne pas laisser mourir son Harry.

Celui-ci est emmené dans une pièce où Drago ne peux le suivre. Une infirmière conduit sans aucun soucis Drago à un siège dans le hall d'entrée pour calmer sa crise de nerf. Le blond se laisse emmené comme un zombie.

- Docteur Malfoy, il faut vous calmer.

Drago lêve un sourcil perplexe. Un visage roudouillard, des cheveux roux, des petites lèvres fines et un regard rouge intense... Il ne connait qu'une personne avec des yeux comme ça. Et malgrè sa vision rendue floue par les larmes, il reconnait Sue, son assistante.

- Sue... Harry... Je veux pas qu'il meurt.

- Enfin, vous savez bien qu'il va s'en sortir...

La jeune femme laisse quelques minutes en passant tendrement sa main dans le dos du blond , puis reprend :

- Par contre, je suppose que c'est une tentative de suicide. Savez vous ce qui aurez pu pousser monsieur Potter à une pareille action.

- Non...

Mais le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Tout défila à une vitesse grand V devant ses yeux qui fixent le vide devant lui : la clé retirée de sa poche le matin même avec nonchalence, les photos éparpillées tout autour de son brun vidé de son sang, l'image animée que ce dernier tenait déséspéremment dans sa main, la couleur des yeux de Blaise pendant l'orgasme... Tout était de sa faute...

Les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage déconfit du serpentard. Personne à l'hôpital ne l'avait un jour vu dans cet état. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux étaient rougies. Même le jour où il n'avait pu sauver sa mère d'un sortilège redoutable que son père lui avait lancè dans un dernier élan de méchanceté avant de mourir ne l'avait autant affécté.

Mais quiquonque aurait regardé attentivement ce jeune homme aurait encore vu la beauté de ce blond accablé de douleur.

Sue l'attrappa par les épaules et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Une fois son regard capté elle lui dit d'une voix douce mais résolue :

- Il faut vous calmer Drago. Car on ne vous laissera pas rentrer dans la salle de soins si vous êtes dans cette état. Si vous vous reprenez, en votre qualité de médicomage, vous pourrez assister aux soins de monsieur Potter.

Elle avait raison. D'un geste rageur Drago essuya d'un revers de bras ces larmes et se dirigea vers la pièce où Harry se faisait soigner. Il traversa trois couloirs. Heureusement qu'il connaissait St mangouste comme sa poche. L'antichambre de la salle permettait de revêtir une blouse et de se laver les mains. Ce que fit Drago grâce à la magie en moins d'une minute.

Puis il pénetra dans la chambre. Harry était allongé sur un lit, dans des draps blans maculés de sang. Le médicomage qui soignait Harry se retourna promptement vers le nouveau venu.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit... Ah monsieur Malfoy ! Pardonnez moi, je ne vous attendais pas...

Mr Henritz était grand, les cheveux longs chatains retenus en une queue de cheval. Son visage était doux et sa voix calmait n'importe qui. Tous les enfants admis en urgences à st Mangouste passaient par lui vu son calme et sa capacité à réconforter.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Drago d'une voix blanche.

- Oh, il va s'en sortir. Maintenant, vous savez, tant que le coeur du patient bas encore nous pouvons à chaque fois le sauver. Par contre, il va rester ici pendant six bons jours. Aujourd'hui, je vais lui réinjecter du sang. Il s'est quasiment vidé. Quelques minutes de plus, et il aurait été trop tard.

- Pourquoi, ne semble t-il pas respirer ?

- Je l'ai stupéfixié pour avoir le temps de trouver du sang conforme à son groupe sanguin, et de faire les tests nécessaires pour déterminé celui-ci. Savez vous s'il a de la famille ?

Devant les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement de Drago, le médicomage repris :

- Que suis-je bête ! Harry Potter n'a pas de famille de sang, ajouta Henritz confus.

- Il m'a moi, murmura Drago pour lui même. Puis s'adressant au médicomage : Nous sommes tout les deux O Positif. Je suis donneur compatible. Prenez mon sang.

- J'ai bien peur qu'un seul donneur ne soit suffisant face à la quantité que nous devrons lui administrer. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire compatissant face au visage déconfit de Drago, nous avons certainement plein d' O+ parmis notre personnel.

Drago hocha la tête silencieux. Il deigna posé ses yeux sur Harry.

- Permettez moi Drago...

Henritz hésita un instant avant de tendre à son confrère la photo qu'il avait retiré des mains d'Harry.

- Si cette photo est la raison pour laquelle Mr Potter a voulu se donner la mort, je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne pas lui donner votre sang...

Evidemment, pourquoi Drago n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ! La méthode moldue était simple pour redonner du sang à un blessé, la transfusion, mais la méthode sorcière...

Vu qu'on utilisait un sortilège puissant et non des seringues, le receveur prenait un peu de la personnalité du donneur les premiers jours du traitement. Il arrivait que les receveurs est aussi parfois des bribes de souvenirs du donneur. C'est deux conséquences ne duraient que quelques jours même chez certains patiens, ces symptômes ne se manifestaient pas. Mais le risque pour Drago était trop grand... Il avait déjà failli tuer Harry à cause de son innatention, il n'allait pas encore lui donner plus d'images et de détails sur sa relation avec Blaise...

- Vous avez raison...

Drago s'effondra sur une chaise qui était derrière lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglotta.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait !

Il froissa la photo d'un air rageur et la balança au milieu de la pièce.

- Je vous laisse seul Drago...

Henritz s'effaça pour que Drago est libre cours à sa colère et à sa tristesse. Le médicomage se doutait que si le serpentard se laissait allez alors qu'il était encore là, il y aurait certainement des représailles quand la situation de son confrère se serait arrangée.

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago se leva et alla au chevet de son aimé. Harry était blanc, livide, presque transparent. Ses blessures avaient été lavé et pensé en attendant le sort qui lui administrerait le sang d'autres personnes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire à son réveil ?

Il avait si honte de lui ! C'était la première fois qu'il culpabilisait de jouer avec deux personnes. Car oui, il était bien comme ça. Blaise était une bête de sexe et le voir que quelques fois dans l'année lui allait très bien.

Harry, lui c'était différent. Il vivait quasiment ensembles, se voyaient tous les jours. Le griffondor était un peu comme sa p'tite femme...

Et puis Harry n'était pas chiant à vivre. Jamais il ne l'emmerder, jamais comme Blaise le faisait avec son fichu caractère. Oui, il aimait vivre avec Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas renonçer à Blaise pour autant. Ce serpentard était l'avenir qui lui fallait. Un gars pas trop souvent présent, riche et qui ne dépendrait jamais de lui.

Harry était différent. Trop romantique, trop fleur bleue. Trop Griffondor à tendance Poufssoufle !

Pourquoi Harry avait-il soudain eu envie de se tuer ? Il connaissait la seconde vie de Malfoy. Ca faisaient quatre ans que c'était comme ça. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui craquait-il ? A cause des photos ? Oui, Drago pensa que c'était la bonne raison.

Mais il se rendit compte que s'il avait un choix à faire, il opterait pour Zambini.

Il fallait peut-être tout arrêtait avec Harry. Peut-être même avec les deux finalement. Oui, il ne se voyait pas rester toute sa vie avec la même personne. Il était encore jeune. Il n'avait connu que trois personnes. Pourtant, il était heureux comme ça. Il regrettait amèrement tous les boulversements engendrés par la situation.

Et son Harry entre la vie et la mort. La panique lui avait fait oublier les bases rudimentaires qu'il avait appris en médicomagie. C'était si simple de stupéfixier Harry pour l'emmener à l'hospital. Au moins, ça lui aurait peut-être permis de garder le peu de sang qui lui restait au lieu de se déverser sur les habits du serpentard.

Drago passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son beau brun. Il avait la peau si douce. Ca aurait été un plaisir si Harry avait pu le regarder avec ses yeux si verts. Deux émeraudes qui avec le désir scintillaient d'une passion dévorante.

Oui, le problème c'est qu'Harry aimait trop le serpentard. Drago n'était pas capable de rendre cet amour. Drago vivait pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer. Et là, en regardant se visage si boulversé, il comprit qu'il devait laisser Harry. Le beau brun devait se refaire une vie.

Après tout Drago n'était pas le seul beau gosse de la Terre. Harry arriverait bien à reconstruire quelque chose après le serpentard !

Une dernière larme roula sur la joue du serpentard. Un ultime regard vers son amour. Un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres si pures.

Puis Drago sortit de la chambre. Il avança vers le bureau du chef de service. Il y trouva Henritz.

- Bonne nouvelle Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai trouvé les deux donneurs O+ qu'il nous fallait. Monsieur Potter est sortit d'affaire.

- Très bien. Je compte sur vous pour le soigner au mieux.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Henritz soucieux de l'air macabre du médicomage.

- Oui, oui, répondit Drago d'un air évasif. Vous prendrez bien soin de lui, hein ?

- Votre intention est de... l'abandonner , s'étonna le jeune homme.

Avec un rire exaspéré, le serpentard répliqua :

- Vous êtes bien perspicace...

- Je suis empathique. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu exercer ce métier... N'allez vous pas regretter votre geste ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'il aura besoin de vous à son réveil ? Malgrè tout ce qu'il a pu penser, imaginer ou même croire aujourd'hui, Harry souhaiterait certainement voir votre visage en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et je vous conseil de ne pas trop ébruiter cette affaire si vous tenez à garder votre place.

Drago avait avancé vers Henritz en tendant un doigt menaçant vers sa poitrine.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur Monsieur Malfoy. Mais si je n'ai pas l'intention "d'ébruiter votre affaire" c'est juste pour monsieur Potter. J'estime qu'il souffrira assez ainsi sans en rajouter.

Drago lança un regard assassin à ce jeune prétentieux et sortit en claquant la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il monta dans son service en se rallongeant pour éviter délibéremment de repasser devant Harry.

Il posa trois semaines de vacances à compter de la minute même. Il transplana pour son appartemment. Il se dirigea vers le chambre à coucher. Un regard sur le sinistre, la vision d'Harry à l'agonie, les yeux d'Harry plein de larmes...

Comme il les voyait bien ces deux émeraudes ! Comme ils allaient lui manquer le matin à son réveil !

Son Harry ne serait plus jamais sien. Plus jamais il ne toucherait cette peau douce et halée, plus jamais il gouterait son gout d'interdit. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire l'amour, cherchant à lui faire passer tous ses sentiments dans un simple orgasme.

Plus jamais les mains de son beau brun ne le carresseraient...

Tout ce à quoi il devait renoncer ! Drago eu un vertige. Il se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte et s'assit dans l'embrasure n'osant pénétrer davantage dans la pièce. Il lança un sort de nettoyage et toutes les tâches de sang disparurent du sol et du lit. Les photos étaient toujours désordonnées par terre.

- Accio photos.

Dans une pile parfaite, les images vinrent se ranger dans la main du blond tendue devant lui.

Doucement Drago les regarda, les faisant défiler une à une devant ces yeux. Il ne pensait même pas à la douleur qu'Harry avait pu ressentir. Il pensait juste à la honte qu'il éprouvait d'avoir laissé ces photos de Blaise à la vue du Griffondor !

Le plus grand amour de Drago... s'était lui même ! Il savait qu'il allait survivre à la rupture cependant il devait prévenir Harry. Il resta à la même place et conjura une plume et un parchemin. Avant de commenccer à écrire il se remémora la veille. C'était juste quelques heures auparavant et depuis tout avait été chamboulé. La nuit avait été magique. Harry l'avait empécher de dormir toute le nuit... Ca avait été un délice.

Plus jamais de tels plaisirs avec mon ange... pensa amèrement Drago.

Mais il savait avoir pris la bonne décision. Il dévait libéré son lionceau. Il ne pouvait plus le faire souffrir vainement.

Il prit fermement sa plume et commenca à écrire ce qui lui paressait être le plus sensé et le plus raisonnable :

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu. Tu n'aurais jamais dû..._

_Mais maintenant je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face sans être terriblement géné. _

_Je préfère tout arrêter là. Tu peux récupérer tes affaires quand tu le veux..._

_Refais ta vie... Oublie moi._

_D.M._

Il se leva, sortit de sa cage Hedwidge qui l'avait adopté et attacha le petit rouleau à la patte de la chouette.

- C'est pour Harry. Et reste avec lui...

Il lui donna une petite caresse sur la tête et la laissa partir. Puis il transplana directement chez Blaise où il resterait la durée de ses vacances. Il espérait qu'Harry ne renouvelle pas sa tentative et qu'il n'essairait pas de le retrouver. Mais il savait pertinnement que le lion ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Il ne pris aucune afffaire. Et dans un pop Drago Malfoy était parti.

¤¤¤

- Mr Potter ?

- Oui, Sue ?

- Comment-allez vous aujourd'hui ?

Trois jours qu'Harry était sorti du coma dans lequel sa tentative de suicide l'avait plongé. Après le traitement, physiquement, il n'était plus en danger, mais mentalement... Harry ne voulait plus vivre. Il regrettait tellement que Drago le Lache l'ai sauvé. Il aurait tellement mieux fait de le laisser crever... Et ce message si pitoyable... Même pas capable de venir rompre en personne...

- Je veux mourir, se plaignait-il à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait son état.

- Non, Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de vous laisser mourir. Ce n'est plus dans vos priorités?

- Ah oui et qu'ai-je de mieux à faire ? demanda-t-il aigri.

- Vous occupez de votre enfant par exemple. Vous êtes enceint Mr Potter !

A suivre...

J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu... Ne manquez surtout pas le prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Ah oui, aussi, pardonnez moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien corriger ce chapitre. J'étais trop préssée de vous l'offrir, et comme je l'ai vite tapé et que l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux... Il doit y avoir plein de fautes ! Si quelqu'un veut être mon correcteur en chef, je signe le contrat de suite !

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Moi je l'aime bien...

¤¤¤

Chapitre 3

**MA VICTOIRE SUR LA VIE**

Gabriel, mon petit ange...

Il est tellement beau, comme son père, me direz vous.

Oui ! Je regrette qu'il ne me ressemble pas davantage parfois ! Ca me rappelle tellement de souvenirs !

Ses cheveux blonds, si blond..., qui frisottent et lui donnent toujours cet air canaille. Il est beau avec ses petites anglaises quand je lui laisse les cheveux longs ! Même si je n'ai plus trop mon mot à dire désormais qu'il est grand...

Ses petites expressions arrogantes. Je me demande comment il a fait pour les imiter aussi bien, à la perfection ! Ca doit être génétique ! Ca fait dix ans que je me dis ça.

Gabriel, 11 ans, ressemble de plus en plus à son père. Son autre père...

La seule chose que je peux certifier être de moi chez mon fils, c'est son oeil vert.

Oui, il a deux yeux biensûr, mais le second est gris. Gris clair à tendance bleu quand il est au soleil.

Mon petit mec... Il fait l'admiration de tous les gens qui le croisent. Pas timide pour un sous, il sait se faire aimer de tout le monde.

Je me souviens de ce jour, à la fois si tragique et si merveilleux. J'entends encore ma voix. Je n'en revenais pas quand on m'eut dit qu'un homme pouvait enfanter ! Bien entendu, la conception ne peut avoir lieu qu'entre deux puissants sorciers et c'est le plus jeune qui se paye la grossesse... A quelques mois prêt je n'aurais jamais eu cette chance...

Mais pourquoi moi, Harry James Potter, ai-je eu ce privilège de donner la vie à cet ange ?

L'infirmière qui m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle voulait me sauver d'une mort, qui était encore certaine à l'époque. La dépression que je faisais, après que le premier amour de ma vie m'ai abandonné, allait venir à bout de mes forces.

Le deuxieme amour de ma vie allait tout changé. Et ce petit bout, Gabriel Adonis James Potter, qui se dévellopait en moi... Je n'allais pas l'abandonner.

Evidemment au début, l'idée a été dure à accepter. Je me retrouvais seul, je ne savais plus où habiter. Car il fallait que je démménage. Je n'allais pas rester dans la même ville que le lache qui m'avait abandonné ! Vous auriez vu ça vous ?

Non, j'avais décidé d'aller aux origines de mon père. Son paternel était né à Venise avant de rallier l'Angleterre où il avait rencontré ma grand mère.

Ouais, l'Italie. C'était le meilleur choix à faire.

Je suis parti sans rien dire à personne.

Sauf Ron et Hermione. Evidemment ! Mes deux amis. Les seuls, les vrais. J'aurais jamais dû les faire souffrir. Ils m'ont receuilli quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Mais je ne leur avais rien dit sur ma grossesse. Pas par cachoterie. Mais je ne savais pas avant que j'allais garder cet enfant.

Vous comprenez, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'avoir une personne à mes cotés qui me rappellerait 24 heures sur 24 cet homme que j'avais tant aimé.

Aussi, quand j'eu atteint mon troisième mois de grossesse, je leur ai dit que je préférais refaire ma vie ailleurs. Ils n'y virent pas d'inconvénient.

Je suis parti un matin à l'aube. J'ai trouvé un travail au ministère de la magie italien. J'étais directeur du service des aurors. Moi même n'allais plus sur le terrain. Je m'étais trouvé un grand appartement où je pourrais élever mon enfant tranquillement. J'ai tout fait pour l'accueillir au mieux. C'était devenu ma raison de vivre.

Sue, mon infirmière, m'avait expliqué à l'époque, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, que cet enfant deviendrait ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus mettre fin à mes jours puisque je n'étais plus seul ! Et qui savait ? Peut-être que cet enfant serait mon portrait craché et que je ne verrais jamais dans son visage son autre père !

Oui, bon, je mettais bien trompé ! Gabriel m'y fait pensé constamment ! Mais c'est normal ! Il est trop beau pour être vrai ! Il a du être forgé par les dieux et les fées...

Pourtant son père était un démon...

J'ai accouché à l'hopital des sorciers de Venise, la _Pièta Magica_, six mois après que je sois arrivé en Italie.

Whoww ! J'en ai bavé ! Mais la douleur vallait le coup ! La médicomage me le donna juste après l'avoir lavé, en m'annonçant que c'était un petit garçon.

Mon petit ange était là. Quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui j'ai pleuré !

Ses yeux bleux me regardaient avec défi, ses trois poils sur le cailloux étaient blonds évidemment !

Le plus beau de tous les enfants...

Son petit nez fin et pointu, son front haut, ses petits doigts qui serraient constamment les miens. Comme s'il avait peur de me lacher...

Si seulement son père avait été pareil...

Mon Gaby, il a trop vite grandi. Comme tous les enfants !

Ses premières maladies, mes premières nuits blanches.

Ses premiers mots, mes premiers Areuh areuh !

Ses premiers pas, mes premières frayeurs.

Toutes les photos que j'ai pu faire de lui ! Je les garde précieusement dans une boite. Une simple boîte en carton, aucunement vérouillée...

Pourquoi fais-je ça ? Peut-être avec l'espoir de consigner tous ces moments pour les montrer à son père ?

Non et non, je fais ça juste pour moi. Son père ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Enfin...

Quand il eu l'age de comprendre certaines choses, Gabriel me demanda qui était sa maman. Et oui, ses petits camarades à l'école moldue où je l'avais inscrit avaient eux, une maman et un papa. Je me suis longuement demandé si je devais éluder sa question ou si devais lui expliquer les choses.

Je pensais qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai arrangé celle ci à ma sauce. Et puis, je trouvais qu'à six ans, il ne comprendrait pas le fait qu'il avait deux papas !

Alors, quand pour la quatrième fois il me redemanda qui était sa maman, je lui ai répondu qu'il était mon fils et celui d'un ange.

Sa petite tête m'a souri, puis il a fait une tête très serpentardesque alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il a toujours été très intelligent ! Et quand je lui ai demandé à quoi il pensait, il m'a répondu avec sa petite voix :

- Quand je dirais ça à mon copain ! Lui que sa maman elle est grosse.

Il m'a fait rire ! Evidemment que je l'ai grondé de son insolence mais c'est vrai que la personne dont il parlait me faisait un peu penser à Marge Dursley ! Donc, voilà que mon petit mec se mettait à penser comme un serpentard !

A moins que ce ne soit juste une réflexion d'enfant ! Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

Mais j'en doutais... Trop de ressemblances...

Quand après il me demamanda à quoi ressemblait cet ange qui l'avait conçu... Je lui répondis que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien il pouvait lui être semblable ! Mais sa réflexion me devança car il se regarda dans un miroir et énuméra toutes les différences physiques qu'il y avaient entre lui et moi ! Autrement dit plusieurs ! Il en conclua qu'il ressemblait à cet ange mystérieux lus qu'à moi.

Pourquoi Gabriel est-il si intelligent ? Pourquoi comprend-il aussi bien les choses ? Et pourquoi est-il si curieux surtout ?

Tous les ans, à son anniversaire, le 22 juin, il me demande si je me rappelle comment est l'ange dont-je lui parle si peu ! Ca fait cinq ans qu'il me pose cette même question. A chaque fois je lui réponds que je ne me rappelle pas.

J'ai réussi à cacher mon fils aux yeux de mes amis pendant six ans ! Je me voyais mal leur annoncer son existence après sa naissance. Et plus le temps passa moins je me voyais leur dire.

Ce qui est une chose terrible puisque Gaby aurait surement aimé jouer avec Léogane. Et au moins il aurait un semblant de famille au lieu de ne connaître que moi...

Un regret ? Oui, peut-être !

Je m'arrangais toujours pour visiter les Weasley quand Gabriel était à l'école. Et eux ne venait pas me voir puisque je faisais tout pour y allez avant qu'eux ne viennent !

Mais un jour... Hermione avait besoin de moi. Et comme je n'étais pas joignable, elle transplana au ministère et demanda à me voir. Je venais juste de partir du travail pour aller récupérer Gabriel à l'école. On lui annonça ainsi la nouvelle.

Elle sut me retrouver et resta interdite en me voyant tenir la menotte d'une petite tête blonde !

Elle dévisagea mon enfant et devina à quoi s'attendre ! Devant ce regard insistant que Gaby avait capté, il me demanda si c'était elle l'ange qui l'avait fait ?

Quand j'ai compris de quoi il parlait, j'ai du passer par toutes les couleurs.

Le blanc de la stupeur, le rouge de la honte, et le vert...

Elle me fixa avec ses yeux noisettes, ses beaux yeux. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant pris de l'attitude de Molly ? J'avais peur ! Je sais qu'elle peut-être une vraie furie quand elle veut notre Mione !

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Je n'osait pas m'approcher d'elle. C'est mon fils qui me sortit de ma stupeur en réïterant sa question.

Alors je lui ai répondu que non. En fixant Hermione, je lui ai dit :

- Non mon coeur ce n'est pas l'ange qui t'a conçu.

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Gabriel me lacha la main et alla la consoler. C'était émouvant de voir mon fils faire ça. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et au grand étonnement de Gaby, lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était sa tata Mione et qu'elle était ravie de le rencontrer. Et en me regardant, elle me lança qu'elle devrait une fois de plus faire preuve d'une grande persuasion envers son époux !

Elle me prit aussi dans ses bras et je me suis autorisé une larme afin d'évacuer le poids de mon secret trop longtemps contenu !

Deux jours plus tard, la petite famille de Ron nous rendait visite. Mon meilleur ami était mi figue mi raisin devant mon ange blond qui lui rappellait à lui aussi beaucoup de choses...

La journée se passa à merveille. Evidemment j'avais caché à mon fils son appartenance au monde de Merlin. J'avais trop peur qu'il haisse les moldus comme son père...

En plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il commette un accident par inadvertence à l'école. J'aurais eu l'air malin s' il avait fait voler des chaises ou s'il s'était mis à parler aux serpents...

Je vous l'avoue c'était une de mes plus grandes peurs. Mais apparamment, j'ai conservé pour moi l'héritage de Voldemort.

Ainsi, mon filston était heureux d'avoir une cousine, un parrain et une tata tout nouvellement acquis !

Depuis on passe souvent les vacances ensembles, mais la magie est proscrie devant les yeux de Gabriel. C'est un peu dur pour Léogane qui est élévée dans ce milieu depuis sa naissance. Elle a voulu tester un jour une farce de ses oncles sur mon bout de chou ! Heureusement sa mère l'en a empéché juste avant que le mal ne soit commis.

A chaque fois que mes amis me demandaient quand je retournais au pays, je leur disais bientôt, bientôt...

Mais je savais exactement quand je voulais revenir...

Cinq ans passèrent dans cette même routine. Mon fils devenait de plus en plus curieux sur ses origines et avait bien compris que je lui cachais quelque chose ! Tous ses copains lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être le fils d'un ange ! Pourtant, s'ils avaient pris le temps de vraiment bien le regarder ils auraient vu leur erreur.

Et puis vint son anniversaire cette année. Mon fils quittait l'école primaire. Il était impatient de retrouver ses copains à la rentrée au collège. S'il avait su le pauvre enfant...

Non ! Je vais pas le plaindre quand même ! ...

Bref, ce 22 juin, il y a trois mois, avant de souffler les bougies de son gateau d'anniversaire préparer par Hermione, il me reposa l'éternelle question pour savoir si cette année je me rappellais comment été l'ange avec qui je l'avais fait ! Les autres convives se regardèrent confus. Bien entendu, jamais personne n'avait dit à Gabriel qui était son père...

Puis, le 1er juillet, aux vacances d'été, nous quittammes l'Italie. Gabriel était si chagriné... Il ne comprenait pas... Je lui ai montré comment nous allions faire nos affaires car il ne comprenait pas comment nous pourrions tout emmenné avec nous dans un autre pays ! J'ai mis son doudou sur le lit et j'ai tendue la main vers la peluche et j'ai lancé un reducto. Comment fût-il étonné quand il vu sa peluche préférée de la taille d'un dès à coudre ! Il fut étonné et réfléchit. Je me suis penché à son oreille et je lui ai murmuré :

- C'est de la magie...

Ses yeux se sont plissés et avec un sourir bestial il me dit :

- A moi !

Il tendit sa main devant lui et comme moi, il prononça le reducto. Rien ne se produisit. Heureusement non ?

Vous imaginez votre fils, ignorant sa propre magie, pour la première fois de sa vie réussir un sort sans baguette ? Ce serait de la folie, hein ? Et que diriez vous s'il le réussissait à la deuxième tentative ?

Bluffé, oui c'est ce que je fût. Après avoir regardé sa main, Gabriel recommença à jetter le sort. Et il réussi sur sa deuxieme peluche. Celle que Léogane lui avait offert la prémière fois qu'elle le rencontra.

Gabriel a beau être un fils de sorciers puissants... Non je ne me vante pas. Mais c'est uniquement des sorciers puissants qui peuvent avoir des enfants entre hommes !

Donc je savais Gaby puissant mais de là à réussir un sort sans baguette...

En une demi heure, il avait rangé toutes ses affaires dans un grand sac de voyage.

Il sortit de sa chambre et me dit qu'il était prêt à partir !

Et quand nous emmenagèrent chez Ron et Hermione... Il oublia définitivement tout son chagrin de quitter son ancienne vie.

Il découvrit le monde de la magie...

Arrivés chez mes amis, qui avaient magiquement rajouté deux chambres à leur belle maison qui était non loin du Terrier, je m'installais avec Gabriel quand il me demandit comment il devait faire pour recupérer Toto, son doudou. Alors j'ai ouvert son sac et d'un accio informulé, j'appelai Toto. La peluche était minuscule dans ma paume de main. J'ai lancé le contre sort toujours de façon informulée. La peluche repris sa forme initiale. J'ai fixé Gabriel qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser tomber sa machoire à terre. Puis il eût le même sourir démoniaque que quand je lui avais montré le réducto.

Il relança le reducto sur Toto de lui même. Puis il m'a regardé dans les yeux et s'est concentré sur le nounours.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir si jamais il y arrivait !

Il a tendu la main et j'ai attendu ! Rien ne se produisait.

Ouf !

Quand j'allais lui demandé s'il voulait de l'aide, Toto avait de nouveau repris sa taille dans ma main.

C'était ma machoire, à moi, qui était à terre !

Je ne lui avait même pas dit le contre sort. Il maitrisait la magie sans baguette, ce que j'avais mis six ans à apprendre.

Il lançait les sorts sans les prononcer ce qui m'avait pris quatre ans pour qu'aucun mouvement de lèvres ne me trahisse .

Et il connaissait les sorts sans même les avoirs appris...

J'étais pétrifié de stuppeur !

Quand je lui ai demandé comment il avait fait, il me répondit innocemment qu'il avait tout tenté ce que j'avais pu dire qui lui avait parru étrange quand il était enfermé dans sa chambre le soir. Il m'a dit que Finite incantatem avait réussi.

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est qu'Hermione avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle semblait ne plus savoir parler ce qui, chez Hermione, est un grand signe de trouble.

- Co... Comment... a-t-il fait ?

Je revois sa tête et je revois surtout le sourir fier et arrogant de mon fils qui se dandinait devant sa tata. Il a 11 ans, mais parraît parfois plus jeune dans son comportement. Il était si beau. Je me suis mis à rire devant l'air rééllement choqué de ma meilleur amie. Comment lui dire que Gabriel la surpassait ? Elle qui avait toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous !

Gabriel était fier de lui et le montrait bien. J'ai demandé à Hermione de choisir un autre sort pour tenter un expérience...

Elle bafouilla sans comprendre où je voulais vraiment en venir. Sans chercher à trop réfléchir, elle choisi le sort d'Animago. Mais là, je lui ai fait non de la tête et j'ai caché les oreilles de mon fils avec mes deux mains. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux face à mon comportement. Et j'ai prononcé sans voix :

- Non, il l'a déjà fait...

Elle se mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche, incrédule...

Le soir même je lui racontais, ainsi qu'à Ron, comment Gaby, à l'age de cinq ans s'était transformé en poulain... de licorne.

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser ma surprise, vous devez vous en doutez... !

Gabriel ne s'était rendu compte de rien. C'était pendant son sommeil, et j'ai moi même mis fin au sortilège.

Léoganne qui était devenu une belle jeune fille de 13 ans, avec ses yeux caramels et ses cheveux bruns prit un plaisir particulier à initier Gabriel à la magie. Mais elle déchanta vite quand mon fils réalisait des sorts qu'elle même n'avait pas encore appris. Alors, entre les deux enfants, nous dûmmes interdire la magie. Léogane se contenta de parler théorie et de se venger de mon petit bout en lui proposant des farces de Georges et de Fred qui eux aussi l'avait très bien adopté.

Mais mon fils savait faire regretter à sa cousine de lui faire de telles blagues.

Un air que je ne connaissais que trop sur son visage et il allait utilisé de la magie pour se venger d'elle. J'ai juste eu le temps de l'en empécher avant qu'il ne commette du mal. Vous imaginé s'il avait fait un truc du style de l'expelliarmus !

Une vraie tête de pioche mon fils ! J'ai passé des heures à lui apprendre à ne pas utiliser sans bonnes raisons la magie et là... Il allait se laisser aller. C'était très vil.

Je savais d'où il tirait ce comportement... Et son expression, elle aussi je savais d'où il l'héritait ! C'était la même que celle que son père avait fait avant d'attaquer Buck par pur défi !

Mais les choses s'arrangèrent à merveille et Gabriel m'avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et je savais que je pouvais le croire !

Là où Léogane s'est le plus amusée c'est quand elle raconta tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à Gaby sur Poudlard !

J'aurais peut-être pas du donner à Léoganne la carte des maraudeurs à son entrée à Poudlard chez Griffondor... Mais bon ! Car, je l'ai vu faire quand elle la tendit à Gabriel en lui disant que désormais elle la connaissait par coeur... !

Mon fils avec la carte... Je plaignais ses professeurs...

Et nous voilà, aujourd'hui, le premier septembre, la rentrée à Poudlard où j'ai inscrit Gabriel Potter en première année.

Dumbeldore m'a contacté il y a deux jours pour que j'accèpte le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est étonnant la capacité que ce sorcier a de tout savoir. Je suis sûr qu'il avait tout organisé et qu'il connaissait toute la vérité depuis le début.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu mon père adoptif, il a toujours veillé sur moi.

Son poste de professeur... J'ai longuement hésité à l'accepter. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Dumbeldore sait être très persuasif. Je pensais retourner au ministère mais finalement, je me suis dit que j'aurais ainsi toujours un oeil sur Gaby... Le choix était fait !

Me voilà, assis à la table des professeurs. Je suis entouré de Dumbeldore sur ma gauche et d'Hagrid, qui est toujours professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, sur ma droite. Tous ont été ravi de me revoir. C'était l'enfant du pays qui revenait en quelque sorte.

Mais seul Dumbeldore à notre table connaissait l'existence de mon fils...

Mes yeux sont rivés sur ma petite tête blonde qui s'avance avec les autres premières années au milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard pour la répartition dans les maisons. Tous les anciens professeurs, ceux que j'avais eu, ont repéré mon petit mec, si fier au milieu de tous les autres qui sont un peu effrayés devant ce qui les attends. Serpentard à toujours mauvaise réputation après tout... C'est pour ça que je garde les doigts croisés sous mes grandes manches de la robe noire des professeurs...

Après tout on ne sait jamais...

Aucun de mes anciens professeurs n'arrivent à quitter des yeux mon fils. Ils sont abasourdis apparemment, ou alors ils cherchent à comprendre une évidence qui les dépasse.

Gabriel est le sosi de son père... à quelques petites choses près !

Moi... Moi je suis fier de lui et je souris tendrement, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Mais lui... Gabriel ne me regarde pas. Je sais sur quoi ses yeux sont fixés depuis qu'il a fait le tour de la table des enseignants du regard pour me trouver. Ses si beaux yeux sont rivés sur notre professeur de potions en poste depuis six ans maintenant.

Le regard de Gabriel est étonné et je vois à ces lèvres pincées et à ses yeux plissés qu'il est en pleine réfléxion.

Je vous ai dit qu'il était perspicace mon fils ?

Car son regard ne quitte pas celui de Drago Malfoy, professeur de potions à Poudlard.

A suivre...

Alors, verdict ?

Oh'Shi


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Et merci à tous les anomymes et les autres qui m'en ont laissé !

Ah oui, et toujours faites abstraction des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper !Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤

Chapitre 4

**POUDLARD !**

- Gabriel Adonis POTTER.

La grande salle étouffait son souffle. Chacun était en apnée depuis que le professeur Assiro avait prononcé le nom légendaire de Potter. Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose regarda comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, l'enfant blond se diriger vers le tabouret en bois sur lequel le choixpeau était posé, patientant.

Puis, on put entendre une rumeur s'élever des tables occupées des élèves les plus anciens.

- Potter, le fils du Professeur de DCFM ?

- Le fils du survivant ?

- Il a un fils ?

Seule une jeune griffondor ne parlait pas. Un étrange sourir illuminait son visage. Le sourir de la Joconde... Une expression retenue cachant un secret...

Gabriel se sasit du morceaux de tissus et s'assit sur le bout de bois. Puis il posa le chapeau sur sa tête. A la table des professeurs, où l'on avait fait le lien avec le Survivant, l'impatience était à son comble. Surtout chez monsieur Potter qui commençait à avoir des crampes à ses doigts à force de les maintenir croisés !

Le choixpeau mis un temps fou pour se décider. Puis il annonça enfin triomphalement :

- Serpentard !

L'enfant se retourna vers les professeurs, capta le regard amusé de son père et haussa les épaules avec un sourir malicieux.

Harry aussi haussa les épaules et éleva les mains dans un geste fataliste. Seul son éclat de rire sortit la grande salle de sa stupeur.

Dumbeldore parraissait s'amuser comme un fou de la situation.

Un Potter chez Serpentard ! Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ! C'était la question que tout le monde se posait ! Et puis qui était cet enfant qui ne ressemblait en rien au professeur de DCFM ?

Ce que peu de personnes remarquèrent c'est la porte qui claqua derrière la table des enseignants. Le professeur de potion venait de quitter la salle.

Gabriel était allé s'assoir avec ses camarades et resta discret à toutes les questions qu'on lui posa. Surtout quand on lui demanda ce que ça faisait d'être le fils du Survivant. Harry ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'il avait fait dans son passé pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Gabriel se promis de demander au concerné dès qu'il le verrait en privé. C'est à dire certainement le vendredi soir suivant. C'était dans trois jours.

Gabriel avait reçu l'autorisation de vivre dans les appartements de son père le weekend mais il devait resté dans son dortoir avec ses camarades le reste de la semaine. Ce compromis était plus que satisfaisant aux yeux de l'enfant.

Lorsque ces nouveaux camarades commencèrent à se lasser de poser leurs questions, Gabriel ressongea à ce qui l'avait travaillé lors de la répartition. Qui était l'homme aux cheveux blond à la table des professeurs ?

Il demanda à un élève plus agé qui lui répondit que c'était le professeur de potion. Une véritable peau de vache apparemment qui ne supportait pas les griffondors. C'était aussi le directeur de la maison des serpentards. Heureusement que Léogane avait expliqué en long en large et en travers le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

Gabriel se rememmora de ce que sa cousine lui avait dit :

- Un homme exécrable qui hait tout le monde. Je plein les serpents de devoir se le coltiner pour tout ! Mon père m'a dit que c'était le digne héritier de son prédecesseur, Rogue.

Mais Gabriel ne savait pourquoi, il lui semblait connaître cet homme. Et quand celui ci était partit avec un visage impassible, le petit blond avait eu de la peine.

Le festin se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Gabriel était avide de tout apprendre et il faisait le ravissement de ses camarades, heureux d'avoir le nom de Potter pour redorer leur blason. Sans s'en appercevoir, Gabriel devenait la coqueluche des serpentards.

Son père n'était pas franchement étonné de voir son fils attérire dans la maison de Salazard !

Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui finalement. Gabriel ressemblait trop à une personne qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu...

Enfin, pas avant aujourd'hui du moins...

A la fin du repas, et avant de congédier tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Dumbeldore se leva et demanda le silence. Tous les regards étaient sur lui.

- Très chers élèves. Je suis heureux que ce repas vous ai plus. J'éspère que tous les premières années se plairont dans cette école. Et je tiens à signaler aux Griffondors, et je pense qu'ils seront satisfaits..., je vais leur présenter leur nouveau directeur de maison...

Tous les élèves redoublèrent d'attention, ainsi que les professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant des intentions de leur directeur.

- L'élu est Mr Potter ici présent.

Le concerné ouvrit des grands yeux à l'énoncé de son nom. Il se sentit mal à l'aise l'espace d'une seconde. Il se rapella quand la dernière fois il avait été appelait dans cette grance salle sans en être informé au préalable. Sa quatrième année...

Harry se leva, une fois la surprise passée, et salua ses nouveaux élèves. Il était finalement heureux de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il dirigerait ainsi une équipe de Quidditch et serait enchanté de posseder cette année la coupe des quatres maisons...

Oh ça, il était persuadé que les lions remporteraient une fois de plus la victoire à la barbe des serpentards... Oh oui, il la savourerait cette coupe...

Sauf que Gabriel serait peut-être un obstacle. Son père pensait bien qu'à chaque cours l'enfant ferait des prouesses... Si seulement il avait imaginé...

Mais pour l'heure Gabriel se contentait d'applaudir son père, comme tous les autres. La faveur était un peu moins forte chez les serpenards mais devant l'enthousisme de leur nouveau meneur, tous s'y mirent.

Puis les èlèves se levèrent de table dans un grand racclement de banc et suivirent leur préfet pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Gabriel suiva un dénomé Saltyr qui les menna aux cachots. Après un dédale de couloirs et de portes à franchir, le blondinet arriva enfin dans sa salle commune. C'était une grande pièce sombre qui contenait quelques canapés en cuir autour d'un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Tout était en rappel avec la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Des fresques murales au gouts artistiques qui décoraient cette salle.

Gabriel regardait avec émerveillement sa nouvelle maison. Puis Saltyr conduisi les premières années dans leur chambre. Gabriel la partagerait avec quatres congènères qui s'avancèrent comme lui vers un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

- Nous descendons encore ? demanda un jeune garçon brun.

- Tu vas voir. Franchement, vous serez très bien dans cette chambre. C'est là où j'ai passé les meilleurs moment dans ce chateau !

Gabriel vu son ravissement gravire ! Cinq lits à baldaquin avec des tentures vertes aux motifs de soleil et de lune se partageaient les cinq murs de la pièce héxagonale. Les couvres lits étaient noirs et les lumières tamisées donnaient à la chambre un aspect théatral.

Gabriel s'y sentait déjà bien. Il choisit le lit qui était le plus prêt de la fenêtre magique. Celle ci donnait sur le lac noir alors que le dortoir se trouvait dans les profondeur du chateau. Puis les enfants s'installérent après le départ de Saltyr.

Gabriel fit la connaissance de ses camarades. Celui qui avait prit le lit à sa gauche s'appelait Alex Grival. Il était petit et roux. Son nez en trompette lui donnait un air malin ! A sa droite, un garçon aux cheveux court et bouclé portait fiérement le nom d'Albus Adreny. Il avait l'air assez fourbe au milieu de ses bourlets de chair assez importants. Les deux autres étaient les jumeaux Ratwood, Arthur et Alexandre. Gabriel les appréciait déjà. Mais celui qui le laisser le plus songeur était Sven Toyra. Le jeune homme était brun, le cheveux hirsute.

Un peu comme mon père, se dit Gabriel...

Son regard noir était mystérieux et notre jeune blondinet n'arrivait pas à lire de setiments sur le visage de son camarade. Pourtant, tous deux se fixaient droit dans les yeux, sans tenir compte du vacarme que leurs amis créaient autour d'eux. C'est alors que Gabriel se leva et se dirigea vers Sven. Le garçon tendit sa main et se présenta :

- Gabriel !

- Sven !

La voix du brun était chaude et Gabriel se permit alors de lui sourir. Sven le lui rendit. Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à parler tous deux assis sur le lit du brun. Une amitié très forte se créa se soir là alors que les deux compagnons se couchèrent que tard dans la nuit.

¤¤¤

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un bézoard ?

Aucun élève dans les cachots ne répondit à la question du professeur de potion.

- Qui sait ce qu'est le nafrel ?

Toujours rien. Les élèves de Griffondors et de Serpentards étaient trop craintif pour répondre à leur professeur. Soit celui ci était comme ça chaque jours de l'année et ce serait horrible, soit il avait passé une très très mauvaise nuit ! pensa intérieurement Gabriel qui sourit lègérement de sa blague.

Le professeur ne manqua pas de voir ce sourir insolent et fondit sur Gabriel. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table de l'enfant pour être tout prêt de son visage et les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et la bouche tordue dans un horrible rictus, demanda :

- Qui a-t-il Potter ? Je vous fait rire ?

Le professeur Malfoy ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à faire des efforts pour être agréable, vu comment il venait de craché le nom de l'enfant. Pourtant Gabriel n'avait pas peur de ce blond aux yeux gris. Même que Gabriel prit le temps de détailler son professeur. De grandes cernes noires ornaient ses yeux brillant de fourberie, ses lèvres pincées faisaient ressortir ses paumettes saillantes. Et son visage fin, finalement, enlevait toute crédibilité de méchanceté sur ce visage. Sans quitter les yeux de son professeur, Gabriel sortit d'une voix ferme et froide :

- Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et le nafrel aussi apppelé tue-loup est ...

Merci Léogane pensa fortement Gabriel ! Sa cousine lui avait dit que Malfoy commençait toujours son premier cours de la même manière !

- 5 points pour Serpentard, déclara Malfoy avec regret. Il s'éloigna de la table de Gaby et de Sven dans un grand bruissement de robe. Toute la salle était restée silencieuse pendant l'échange entre les deux blonds, et les élèves étaient trop terrifiés pour avoir remarqué que c'était la même blondeur qui encadrait leurs deux visages.

Dans le dos de son professeur, Gabriel s'autorisa un nouveau sourir déstiné cette fois à Sven. Malfoy continua son cours pendant l'heure en évoquant les bases rudimentaires à apprendre dans l'art subtil des potions. Tous les élèves étaient attentifs et au final Serpentard avait gagné 15 points et Griffondor 5.

Les serpentards enchainèrent sur deux heures de Métamorphose avec Assiro qui leur évoqua lui aussi les bases et l'histoire de la métamorphose dans la magie et leur fit transformé un dès à coudre en aiguille à tricoter. La plupart y arrivèrent sauf les jumeaux Ratwood qui trouvèrent plus amusant de donner vie au dès à coudre !

A midi, les serpentards retrouvèrent les autres maisons dans la Grande salle pour le repas. Gabriel contourna la table des Pouffsoufles pour rejoindre celle des lions. Arrivé à la hauteur de Léogane qui mangeait avec appêtit une cuisse de poulet, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci pour Malfoy ! Tu m'as fait gagner 5 points pour ma maison.

La jeune fille grimaça avec amusement et retourna à son poulet. Gabriel se rendit à sa propre table sans avoir oublier d'adresser à son père un petit sourir. C'est seulement à ce moment que l'enfant remarqua l'état d'Harry. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit la nuit précédente... Mais l'air enjoué de son papa permit à Gabriel de passer outre ses préocupations. Il s'assit à sa place sous le regard heureux de son père.

L'enfant se plaça à coté de Sven et en face de Grival qui tous deux avaient commencé leur repas. C'est la bouche pleine qu' Alex lui demanda :

- Comment as-tu su pour les questions de Malfoy ?

- C'est mon secret, j'ai un indic...

- C'est pas de chance de commençer l'année scolaire avec Malfoy, rajouta Sven qui reposait un verre de jus de citrouille. Je crois qu'on va en baver avec lui...

Un troisiéme année qui avait surpris leur conversation leur dit que Malfoy adorait les serpentards et qui les favorisaient à tout bout de champ. Donc ils avaient pas à être inquiets. C'était un homme très sur de lui, très précieux et très fier de sa maison. Il fallait juste travaillait un peu les potions pour être dans son classement de chouchous.

- Bon, nous avons quoi cet après midi ?

- Botanique avec Londubat. Il parait qu'il est sympa, et Histoire de la magie pendant deux heures avec un fantôme qui endore tout le monde d'après ce que j'ai entendu !

Le plafond magique s'éclaira d'une vive lumière quand deux éclairs zébrèrent le ciel à l'extérieur.

Le jeudi et le vendredi se passèrent pour le mieux pour Sven et Gabriel qui étaient heureux de découvrir et d'apprendre la magie. Gabriel attendait avec imptience le cours de DCFM. Il avait entendu dire par les autres années que :

- Potter est carrément génial ! Il maitrise les sorts les plus durs sans baguette et dit qu'on y arrivera avant la fin de l'année...

Oh oui, Gabriel était fier d'être le fils de ce professeur si talentueux. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir été élevé dans le milieu magique. Là, il devait tout apprendre et paraissait ignard devant ses camarades malgrè l'enseignement intensif de Léogane avant la rentrée. Mais l'enfant était aimé de tous. Même dans les autres maisons et ce grâce aux prouesses du blondinet dans toutes les matières. Dès que les élèves devaient faire un sortilège, Gabriel était le premier à le réussir.

Ce n'est que le vendredi soir suivant que Gabriel quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendit devant les portes de la grandes salles. En effet, Gabriel avait parlé à son père pour la dernière fois quand celui ci l'avait emmené avec les Weasley à la gare de Kingcross pour prendre le train. Depuis, l'enfant avait vu Harry mais il se permettait pas des effusions de bonheur devant tous le monde. Biensur chaque matin, il adressait à son père un petit signe de main, et le reste de la journée c'était des petits sourirs que les deux hommes s'envoyaient. Mais ils se contentaient de ça. Et Gabriel ne savait pas où été les appartements de son père.

C'est avec joie qu'il surpris son père qui était absorbé dans la contemplation des rubis que contenait le sabliers des griffondors.

- Bouh !

- Eh ! sursauta Harry, ne me fais pas ça chenapan , repris t-il avec sourir en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Aucun élève n'était présent dans le hall.

- Et papa, tu m'étouffes.

- Au pardon, dit Harry en lachant son fils. Il commença à se diriger vers la tour des griffondors. Alors tes impressions ?

- Fantastiques !

Et le garçon ne savait plus dans quel sens racontait ses histoires tant en trois jours il en avait accumulé pour raconter à son père. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Gabriel en était encore à décrire ses camarades de chambrée, et surtout Sven. Il n'y avait pas une phrase où Sven n'était pas présent. Son meilleur ami disait-il !

Mais Gabriel arreta son monologue quand il découvrit le logement. Rien avoir avec son dortoir ! Beaucoup de rouge et de jaune. Un grand salon rustique avec deux portes au fond de la salle. La cheminée crépitait et apportait une douce chaleur.

- Ta chambre c'est la porte de gauche, moi c'est celle de droite.

- Dis donc ! Ca change de mon dortoir ! Moins...froid...

- Et oui, je sais que chez les serpents c'est pas trop acceuillant !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'être à Serpentard ?

- Mais non Gaby ! En plus je crois que je m'en suis douté quand je t'ai mis au monde.

Oups ! L'erreur à ne pas commettre, Harry l'avait faite par inadvertence. Il avait trop de choses dans la tête pour y penser. Et Gaby ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer !

- Quand tu m'as... mis au monde.

- Oui, je t'expliquerai quand tu seras... grand ! repondit Harry géné.

- Ecoute papa, souffla Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui faisait front à son père, tu crois pas que tu me caches assez de choses comme ça ? Il serait peut-être temps de te dévoiler un peu. En plus, j'ai tout mon temps ! Demain c'est samedi je n'ai pas à me lever et en plus tous mes devoirs sont fait ! Même le parchemin de quatres pages sur les effets du Napel pour Malfoy !

- Professeur Malfoy ! le reprit Harry en sentant une boule se formé dans sa gorge en prononçant ce nom.

Gabriel, éxédé fit un petit signe de la tête et incita son père à se lancer dans les explications.

- Oui, c'est moi qui t'es mis au monde.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, t'es un... homme !

Les joues des deux hommes s'empourprèrent.

- Oui mais chez les sorciers c'est possible. Et crois moi, je suis content que ça ait pu m'arriver.

Harry s'assit à coté de son fils et l'étreignit. Gabriel n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, à savoir qui était son autre parent dans ce cas là. Il décida de faire seul ses recherches.

- J'ai une autre question a te poser ?

- Vas-y !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur la magie ?

- On a du te parler du... "S_urvivant_" je suppose depuis que tu es là.

Gaby baissa la tête honteux de rappeler à son père des mauvais souvenirs. Car oui, on lui en avait parlé et même on lui avait tout raconté. C'était Sven, le premier soir de leur rencontre qui s'en était chargé. Gabriel n'avait pas honte devant lui de tout avouer sur son ignorance envers la magie.

- Oui.

- Bon alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour ce monde et si tu es intelligent comme je le sais tu dois pouvoir comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'être celèbre pour tous ces meurtres que la guerre avait engendré. Et je n'avais pas envie de mettre mon fils sous les projecteurs de la gloire. J'ai préféré fuir. Mais tu appartiens à ce monde et maintenant tu as l'âge de tout comprendre ! Et je ne pouvais pas te priver de Poudlard ! On est trop bien ici !

Gabriel retrouva sa bonne humeur car oui il se plaisait ici !

- D'accord, j'arrête de poser des questions dérangeantes ce soir ! Mais...

Harry lui posa la main sur la bouche pour l'inciter à se taire. Et ils partirent tous deux dans une bataille de chatouilles. Quand ils furent calmés Gabriel demanda à son père comment se passer son rôle de professeur. Et surtout comment s'était d'être directeur des griffons !

Harry lui répondit qu'il était au paradis et qu'il ne pouvait rêver de mieux. Et quand son fils lui révéla les commentaires qu'il avait entendu sur les cours de DCFM, Harry rit à pleine bouche trop heureux.

- Mais si j'ai un soucis, commença Gabriel, a qui dois-je m'adresser ? A toi qui est mon père où à Malfoy qui est mon directeur...

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de tristesse. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de revenir ici finalement. Si seulement il avait connu l'identité de tous les professeurs ! Heureusement, il avait retrouvé Neuville avec lequel il passait beaucoup de temps.

- Papa ? Papa ? continua-t-il avec un coup de coude.

- Oui, et bien... C'est à toi de voir. Si ça me concerne où si ça concerne ta vie d'etudiant...

- Car je préfererai d'abord t'en parler à toi parceque Malfoy...

- Professeur Malfoy... réitera Harry.

- Il n'est pas très agréable...

- Tu as peur de lui ? s'étonna Harry en souriant.

- Ah ça non alors !

- J'te reconnais bien là mon fils. Tu sais l'ancien professeur de potion, celui que j'avais eu... Rogue...

- Professeur Rogue, l'interrompit Gaby avec un sourir feint.

- Il était pire que Drago. Bien pire.

- Drago ?

- Drago Malfoy, filleul de Severus Rogue, et digne héritier de serpentard ! Mais Rogue...

Alors que Gabriel allait le reprendre Harry le fit taire et continua :

- Rogue était horriblement injuste. Mon père avait eu des différents avec lui dans leur jeunesse et il me faisais payer ses déboires pour se venger de mon père !

- Pas cool !

- Comme tu dis ! Mais ne te laisse pas faire par ton professeur et tu verras il finira par t'apprecier !

Gabriel était songeur. Avait-il tout deviné ?

- Tu le connaissais avant Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui, nous étions élèves ensembles.

Harry n'aurait jamais du baisser la tête devant les yeux inquisiteur de son fils. Gabriel y décela la peine de son père.

- Bon allez au lit ! Il est assez tard comme ça ! Demain je t'apprendrai à voler. Si tu veux tu demandera à ton Sven s'il veut venir avec nous !

- C'est vrai je pourrai ? Mais j'ai pas de balais !

- Tu iras en prendre un à Mme Bibine.

- C'est cool d'avoir son père comme professeur ! Bonne nuit Papa !

- Bonne nuit mon fils !

¤¤¤

Alors que Gabriel attendit à l'extérieur du bureau de Mme Bibine avec qui Harry était en pleine conversation sur la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, il jouait avec son balai. Faisant semblant de le faire voler. Il ne fit pas attention qu'il allait heurter une personne au détour d'un couloir.

- Alors Potter, déjà en train d'enfreindre le règlement.

Malfoy tenait Gabriel par sa robe de sorcier et lui parlait d'un air menaçant tout près de son visage.

- Vous êtes comme votre père. Un potter n'a pas sa place dans cette maison.

- Tout comme le sang des Malfoys n'a rien à faire chez les lions.

La voix d'Harry avait été froide et tranchante.

A suivre...

Alors, ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Laisser moi vos commentaires surtout !


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Et merci à tous les anomymes auquels je ne peux répondre et les autres qui m'en ont laissé !

Ah oui, et toujours faites abstraction des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper ! Bonne lecture.

**RETROUVER UN PERE**

Pourquoi n'a t-il pas encore laché mon fils !

- Malfoy, lache le !

Ma voix se fait soudain menaçante. Il me regarde. C'est les premiers mots que je lui dis depuis que je l'ai revu mercerdi. Il m'a évité lui aussi. Et heureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il m'avait demandé des explications...

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver 2O ans en arrière. A l'époque où nous étions deux princes se déchirant à tout bout de champ juste pour le plaisir de se défier !

Ca y est ! Il regarde une dernière fois Gabriel qui soutient son regard sans faillir et Drago lache son col de robe. Mon petit se réajuste et reste interposé entre Drago et moi. Heureusement qu'il est là sinon, je crois que je perdrais mon sang froid et je me jetterais sur Malfoy pour lui casser la geule. Oui, j'ai envie de le faire souffrir, de lui faire mal comme il m'a fait !

Mais je préfère jouait l'ignorance.

Apparament Malfoy a compris le sens de mes mots. Je crois qu'il a su qu'il était le père de Gabriel à l'instant où il l'a vu mais là, je viens de le conforter dans son idée. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher ! Gabriel lui ressemble trop.

Drago regarde Gabriel dans les yeux. Il avance une main vers les cheveux de mon fils et se saisit d'une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Je crois qu'il reconnait leur texture douce. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu les cheveux rèches...

Il reste à le regarder puis quand il relève les yeux j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction. Il a l'air tiraillé entre la tristesse et la folie. Peut-être a-t-il envie de me tuer ! Mais moi je soutiens son regard gris qui me transpèrce. Gabriel, d'une toute petite voix qui me déchire au plus profond, souffle :

- Vous n'êtes pas un ange...

Puis au lieu de s'enfuir comme aurait fait n'importe quel gamin il se retourne vers moi et me regarde. Mon visage déconfit me trahi. Je sais qu'il a tout compris. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure ce que Gabriel sait être un signe de confusion chez moi.

Trop intelligent ce petit...

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder avec reproches. Puis il regarde de nouveau son autre père qui repose ses yeux sur lui.

Gabriel, ne fais pas de bêtises... Je le sais être trop spontané parfois. Il fonse tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes !

- Je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch ! déclare t-il froidement en faisant front à Drago.

Il a repris contenance. Je sais que cette phrase m'est adressée. Il veut passer ses nerfs sur moi...

Quand je croise Drago, alors que je suis mon fils de quelques mètres, je peux voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Mon coeur se serre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer...

Drago n'a pas bouger. Il ne m'a pas regarder. Il ne m'a pas retenu. Il n'a rien fait ! J'éspère juste qu'il ne se vengera pas sur Gabriel. Ce petit ne méritait pas ça.

Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire désormais la vérité ?

La vérité ! Oui, c'est ça qu'il faut que je lui dise...

J'arrive sur le terrain après être sortit du chateau. Gabriel a finalement du courrir pour arriver là car je l'avais perdu des yeux. Il est assis sur le sable à coté de son balais. Les jambes en tailleur, il se tient le visage entre ses mains. Je m'assois avec lui et j'opte pour la même position.

Et j'attends, j'attends...

Je sais qu'il prendra la parole pour me faire éclater sa colère en pleine face !

J'attends...

Et au bout de quelques minutes :

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as rien dit...

Je pose des yeux surpris sur mon gars. Je suis tellement étonné de son calme !

- Comment deux hommes... ?

- La magie, deux êtres puissants qui s'aiment...

- Qui s'aiment ?

Ca y est ! Il commence à craquer. Sa voix s'est faite plus forte et plus aïgue ! Mon petit ange m'en veux et je le comprends ! Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer toute la vérité ! Comment dire à un enfant de 11 ans que son père me trompait jour après jour avec un autre, que je voulais me tuer, que j'y suis presque arrivé, que son père m'a sauvé in extremis et que Drago m'a largué avec une simple lettre ?

Si vous avez une idée pour lui annoncer je suis preneur !

- Je pense Gaby que t'es un peu jeune pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Alors sans te mentir je vais te raconter l'essentiel et je veux pas que tu m'interrompes. D'accord ?

Deux grands lacs se sont fixés à mes yeux. Une mer d'azur et un lac de montagne... C'est toujours ce que j'ai imaginé quand mon fils se met à pleurer. Car oui, je vois qu'il les retient mais ses larmes ne sont pas loins. Après tout, il se découvre un second père !

- Drago et moi sommes restés assez longtemps ensembles.

Je soupire. C'est vraiment des événements pas faciles à raconter à mon enfant ! Je cherche le courage de le faire.

- Mais Drago n'était pas très... symphatique avec moi !

Les yeux de mon Gabriel se pose sur le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il imagine...

- Et nous nous sommes quittés ! Seulement après j'ai su que je t'attendais. Je ne pouvais pas revenir vers lui. Ca m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire part de ton existence...

Cette fois c'est moi qui craque. C'est la première fois que je conte mes sentiments et qui plus est c'est à mon fils que je le fais! Je me sens moi aussi au bord des larmes. Mais il faut que je me contienne. Pour Gabriel. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit son père être faible.

Mais il a compris ! Il me pose sa main sur mon bras et ravale sa rancoeur.

- Ok, j'accepte tes explications. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité avant ?

Ses lèvres sont pincées. Il est furieux, je le sens.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité quand tu me demandais de qui tu étais le fils !

- Un ange ?

- Oui !

- Mais il n'a rien d'un ange.

Il ne comprend rien. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il est trop jeune.

- Ecoute Gaby, tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses ! Exemple : Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ? Pourquoi es-tu si beau ? Pourquoi...

Mes mots restent en suspens.

- Il était mon ange. Tu es mon fils, mon nouvel ange. Je t'aime plus que tout. Après, je ne savais pas qu'il était professeur ici et je pensais pas que nous viendrions un jour à cette discussion. Maintenant peux-tu accepter d'être mon fils et celui de Drago ? Je ne t'oblige pas à le considérer comme ton père, je ne t'interdis pas non plus de le voir. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais moi, je ne veux plus avoir de contact avec lui.

Ma voix s'évanouie dans un souffle.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

Les mots de Gaby répercutent comme un coup de tonner dans ma tête !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a agit sous le coup de la colère. Ca lui passera quand il te connaitra si tu lui en laisse l'occasion. Mais ne te laisses pas démonter s'il te fait des reflexions méchantes. Il en a toujours fait, il est comme ça.

Nous restons quelques instants silencieux. J'attends son verdict. Je crois qu'il reporte la sentence pour plus tard. Car il se relève et me demande de lui apprendre à voler comme convenu quand il voit Sven s'approcher du terrain.

Veut-il garder les apparences sauves devant son ami ?

Sven... Il a l'air d'un bon petit. Comme quoi à Serpentard, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être !

Sven me paraît mysterieux. Ce n'est pas la timidité qui lui dicte sa conduite. Il est posé dans son attitude et il sait contrôler ses émotions. C'est un beau garçon, avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux noirs eux aussi.

Dire qu'on se plaignait des miens ! Mais sa coiffure est originale et lui va à merveille ! D'un coté ses cheveux sont courts et hérissés sur sa tête alors que de l'autre coté, de grandes mèches longues lui voilent son oeil gauche. _ndla : petite dédicace spéciale à ma June qui comprendra l'allusion_

Intriguant se petit... Il fait rougir mon Gaby quand il lui parle à l'oreille. C'est très étonnant la complicité qu'il y a entre ces deux enfants. Je crois qu'elle est plus importante encore que celle qui me reliait à Ron ! Ils se connaissent que depuis trois jours et pourtant ! On dirait qu'ils se comprennent depuis toujours !

Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui raconte ! En tous cas Sven a rendu le sourir à mon fils alors qu'il était furieux comme tout !

Je viens de leur montrer comment faire léviter leur balai. Sven a un peu galéré alors que comme vous devez vous en doutez Gabriel y est arrivé juste en tendant la main au dessus de la Comète 3000 de l'école. Il n'a même pas dit le fameux "debout" qu'il avait déjà le manche en main. Je leur fait faire quelques exercices à quelques mètres du sol seulement. Quelques pirouettes, quelques chandelles et quelles accélérations. Je sais qu'ils ne risquent rien car mentalement je peux contrôler leur balai... Peux de gens peuvent le faire... Et puis de ce fait, je n'ai eu aucun mal à déroger au fait que les premières années n'ont pas le droit de voler hors du cours de Mme Bibine.

Elle aussi m'a demandé plus d'explications sur mon fils mystérieux quand j'étais seul avec elle dans son bureau. Elle m'a dit :

- Mais dites moi que... Gabriel, ce n'est pas aussi le fils d'un de nos professeurs... ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde le remarque ? ai-je lancé mi figue mi raisin. Mon fils est mon portrait craché pourtant !

Là, j'ai vraiment explosé de rire et Mme Bibine s'est laissée aller avec moi.

J'étais heureux jusqu'à ce que je voye Malfoy agresser mon fils ! C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas le droit, même sous le coup de la colère ! C'est à moi qu'il doit s'en prendre pas à mon fils, pas à... son fils...

Pourtant j'ai beau me dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui, je ne peux pas m'empécher de penser à lui alors que Gabriel et Sven essayent de s'attraper l'un l'autre. C'est vrai qu'il est encore beau à mes yeux, mais certainement aux yeux de beaucoup d'autres encore. Ces cheveux ont poussé et il les porte comme son père le faisait, en une fine natte. Je le préférait avec les cheveux mi long, et surtout quand il les laissait en bataille. Ca lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

Ses yeux par contre... Sombres, froids, emplis de méchanceté. Où est l'étincelle que j'aimais tant ? Celle là même qui animait son regard quand il me poussait à bout en m'insultant dans les couloirs... Où est-elle passé ?

J'ai du mal à reconnaitre le petit connard vaniteux qui me faisait chier à tous moments.

Il a muri je pense. Pourtant, il me semble que j'ai conservé un esprit assez jeune pour mes 32 ans ! Mais qu'est ce qui a tant pu changer Drago. Et pourquoi ne travaille-t-il plus à St Mangouste ? J'aurai tellement de questions à lui poser ! Mais il me fait penser à Rogue quand je le regarde. Il est devenu aigri ! S'attaquer à un enfant... ! C'est bas ! Remarquez, quand nous étions encore elèves, les premières années baissaient la tête devant le prince des serpentards ! Il a toujours inspiré la peur et le respect.

Mon Drago, pourquoi... ?

Tant d'eau ont coulé sous les ponts. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps !

Je rappelle Gaby et Sven qui maitrisent maintenant très bien leur balai. Il est temps d'aller les rendre à Mme Bibine et une fois chez nous je demenderai aux cuisines trois chocolats chauds et des madeleines... J'adore les madeleines et le chocolat fait maison ! J'aurai bien emmené Gaby voir les elfes mais j'ai pas envie qu'il connaissent trop tôt comment accéder aux cuisines où boissons et nourritures sont offerts à volonté par les elfes de maisons ! Car mon petit gars, c'est pas qu'il est gros mais il est pas maigre non plus. Il est bien quoi et j'ai pas envie qu'il se transforme en bonbonne !

Ca c'est sur il nous ressemble pas. Drago était fin comme une anguille et moi j'étais maigrichon. Du moins jusqu'à notre troisième année, où le quidditch commençait à faire effet sur notre musculature. Son corps pâle...

Je m'égard... Pardon !

Après le chocolat chaud je préparerai le cours pour les premières années et je les laisserai s'amuser seul !

J'éspère que Gabriel n'aura pas vent de toutes les frasques que j'ai pu faire. Je sais que je suis sur place pour veiller sur lui mais quand même !

Mais je me dit qu'après tout il n'a pas un lord de mes deux à tuer ! Rien ne pourra se passer d'horrible pendant sa scolarité... Enfin j'éspère !

Nous rentrons au chateau et je laisse les enfants rammener les balais.

Je reprend le chemin de la tour des griffons. Juste avant l'escalier final, je tourne à droite et me retrouve dans un couloir. La dernière porte au fond, c'est là où tous les élèves peuvent me consulter ! Pas facile d'être directeur de maison. J'ai l'impression que Dumbeldore m'a confié ce poste pour que je me retrouve être l'homologue de Malfoy. Comme avant... Pas l'un sans l'autre... Les deux princes...

Je ne peux m'empécher de penser encore à Drago. J'aimerai tant savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Qu'elle est sa réaction ?

M'en veut-il ? Oui, certainement. Le contraire serait trop étonnant.

Je voudrais que les choses en reste là. Je veux garder Gaby pour moi tout seul. Je ne veux pas le partager avec ce connard. S'il pouvait oublier sa paternité avec mon petit mec. Je l'ai porté seul, je l'ai élevé seul. Moi seul... Personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que ça change...

Une idée me vient...

- Gaby tu me prêtes la carte des maraudeurs, s'il te plait ? je lui demande juste quand il franchi la porte de l'appartement, Sven sur ses talons.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Se demande t-il comment je sais qu'il a la carte en sa possession ou veut-il savoir qu'elle utilisation j'en ferai ?

- Oui, biensûr...

Je le vois plisser les yeux et tout d'un coup la carte volète dans la pièce en direction de la main de mon fils.

Un Accio informulé. Il maitrise de mieux en mieux les sorts informulés. Je lui ai interdit de trop en faire en salle de cours devant ses camarades. Je ne veux pas qu'il expose sa force magique rien que par vantardise !

Sven est abasourdi ! Son ami faisait de la magie sans baguette !

Puis Gaby me tend finalement le parchemin.

Je remercie mon fils et je les invite à prendre le quatre heures disposé sur la table du salon. Ce qu'ils firent comme deux affamés. Le grand air de Bretagne doit ouvrir l'appêtit !

Moi je m'enferme dans ma chambre et j'utilise la carte pour savoir ce que fait Malfoy ! Je le découvre dans ses appartements, aux cachots, mitoyens de sa salle de classe. Il semble être immobile. Pendant les cinq minutes que je fixe son nom, la petite étiquette ne se déplace pas d'un milimètre !

Mais pourquoi je me soucis de Drago tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression tout au fond de moi d'être encore... amoureux de lui ?

A suivre...

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres... désolée ! Ne manquez pas le prochain volet dans lequel Gabriel rencontrera Draco en tête à tête. Ah, oui, aussi qui a reconnu la personne dont je me suis inspirée pour le personnage de Sven ?

Bon allez, à la prochaine...

Oh'Shi


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Et merci à tous les anomymes et les autres qui m'en ont laissé !

Ah oui, et toujours faites abstraction des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper ! Bonne lecture.

**MONSIEUR MAlFOY ?**

Gabriel se coucha tôt ce samedi soir. Le cours de vol l'avait épuisé. Après le quatre heures avec Sven, ils avaient fait une partie d'echec, puis une bataille explosive. Les gamins étaient allez manger dans la grande salle ensembles alors qu'Harry avait rejoint Hagrid et Neville pour se laisser allez à un repas frugal. Il avait regardé discrètement la place de Malfoy qui était restée désépéremment vide pendant tout le repas. Le souper avait été animé à la table des professeurs où Dumbeldore avait pris un plaisir immense à se souvenir de tous les exploits d'Harry et de ses amis.

Gabriel était allongé dans son lit sans pouvoir toute fois trouver le sommeil. Il avait un nouveau père. Il avait enfin trouvé l'ange dont son père lui avait queques fois parlé. Il pensait avoir une mère quelque part mais il avait trouvé un homme qui ne l'appreciait guère. La façon dont Malfoy l'avait attrapé par le col et ce regard... si menaçant, remplis de haine et de rage... avaient effrayé Gabriel. Mais ce qui génait le plus l'enfant c'est qu'il se reconnaissait finalement dans cet homme. Il comprenait la couleur de ses cheveux, celui de son oeil gris... Et tout ça Harry lui avait caché !

C'était trop d'émotions dans la journée. Il avait même pas pu laisser sortir ses larmes. Il aurait pu le faire avec Sven. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout faire devant son ami sans que celui ci se moque. Il était si heureux d'avoir un ami, un vrai, digne de ce nom. Il avait l'exemple de Ron et de son père. Ils avaient tout traversé ensembles, les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Gabriel alluma sa baguette d'un lumos qui éclaira faiblement sa chambre. Il se saisit de la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait repris à son père et chercha l'étiquette portant le nom de Drago Malfoy. Il la trouva dans le parc du chateau. Alors que son professeur semblait être immobile il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Il se rhabilla vite fait avec un pantalon et un pull, mis ses chaussures, se muni de sa baguette et sortit doucement de sa chambre.

Son père dormait déjà dans l'autre chambre de l'appartement. Une aubaine pour lui qu' Harry avait le sommeil lourd. Il sortit du salon et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre. Il regarda le tableau qui représentait un pirate borgne se refermer derriere lui. Puis il se dirigea vers le grand hall afin d'aller dans le parc. Il croisa très fort les doigts pour ne pas trouver Rusard ou Peeves sur son passage. Le concierge se faisait vieux et faisait de moins en moins de ronde de nuits, mais Peeves, c'était une autre pair de manche. Le second jour de son arrivé à Poudlard, Gabriel avait fait la connaissance de l'esprit frappeur alors que celui ci avait jetté sur l'enfant une bombe à eau.

Il gagna la porte d'entrée sans difficulté et comme celle ci n'était jamais fermée, il sortit aisément. Il repéra l'endroit où Malfoy devait être et s'y dirigea en courant. La lune était pleine à la luminosité dans le parc était assez forte. Gabriel apperçut l'arbre contre lequel Malfoy était adossé. Il continua d'avancer et il distingua la fumée de la cigarette sur laquelle son professeur tirait.

Celui ci n'avait pas entendu Gabriel trop perdu dans ses pensées... Ce n'est que quand l'enfant l'interpella que Drago le vit.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

La voix de Gabriel était toute frèle. Aux yeux hargneux de Malfoy, le petit se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant jusqu'ici.

Drago le fixa, hébété devant cette apparition nocturne. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

Il avait un fils qu'il découvrait que depuis quelques heures et celui ci venait déjç regler ses comptes ?

Gabriel s'assit à coté de Drago, adossé au tronc du chêne centenaire, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. L'enfant s'imprégna de l'odeur du blond qui restait muet à coté de lui. Ils réstèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes mais Gabriel ne put se contenir plus longtemps. En plus, si son père avait voulu le repousser, il lui aurait déjà fait comprendre.

- Vous l'aimiez... mon père.

Drago se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette, une Rothmans, et devisagea son enfant.

Comme il lui ressemblait...

Comment crier sur un enfant ? ... Même avec toute la cruauté dont Drago pouvait faire preuve, il n'osa reïteré son geste de l'après midi.

Il baissa les yeux devant le regard contrit de Gabriel. Et dans un murmure rauque :

- Oui. Plus que tout. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

- Mon père m'a dit que vous lui aviez fait du mal. Que lui avez vous fait ?

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Harry a eu raison. Je l'ai fait énormément souffrir et les détails ne sont pas pour tes oreilles.

Gabriel baissa les yeux. Son père, son nouveau père, acceptait de parler avec lui. Sa voix n'était pas froide comme en cours où comme lors de leur altércation. Elle était peinée mais chaleureuse. Drago était-il finalement heureux d'avoir un fils ?

- Pourquoi vous avez été méchant avec moi dans le couloir cette après midi ?

Drago était réellement peiné d'entendre cette phrase dans la bouche de son fils. Même si l'instinct paternel n'avait jamais imprégnié le blond, il se trouvait démuni face à cet enfant qui semblait être son portrait craché. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à le connaître et Drago pensait que ça en valait le coup...

- Je suis désolé Gabriel, je... j'étais en colère !

- Mais je ne vous ai rien fait !

Drago lui adressa un sourire. Le premier que Gabriel recevait de son père. Cet homme malgrè la tristesse qui accablait son visage était beau.

- J'étais en colère contre Harry. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit pour toi ! C'est dur de se découvrir un fils après 11 ans ! J'ai revu ton père pour la première fois le soir de la rentrée. Je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis que je l'avais quitté, il avait fuit le pays, et là l'autre soir je le revois, il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, il fait comme si de rien n'était et quand je regarde tous les morpions de premiere année, je te vois au milieu. J'ai tout de suite reconnu ma parenté avec toi. J'ai l'impression de me revoir quand j'avais ton âge.

La voix de Drago s'était faite chevrotante et quand Gabriel posa ses yeux sur son père il découvrit plusieurs larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues pales. Les perles salées brillaient sous le clair de lune. Drago n'osa pas regarder son fils quand ce dernier appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouveau père.

- Que va dire Harry s'il te voit avec moi ?

- J'ai envie de vous connaître. Je vous ai attendu jusque là je vais pas vous laisser m'échapper maintenant ! Gabriel se permit un sourir. La situation était trop tendue pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu as parlé d'ange tout à l'heure.

- C'est papa qui me disait que j'étais le fils d'un ange.

- Je le reconnais bien. Il a toujours était si gentil. Enfin... non pas toujours...

La curiosité de l'enfant fut piquée au vif. Il tourna un regard intrigué vers Drago.

- Oui, quand on était élève...

Drago souria une fois de plus.

- Nous étions jeunes et pas très futés ! Le premier jour où j'ai rencontré ton père j'étais un petit con prétentieux influencé par un père orgueilleux et bourré de préjujés... J'ai offert mon amitié à Harry et il l'a refusé... Et depuis ce jour là, on a manifesté une animosité flagrante l'un envers l'autre dès qu'on se croisait dans les couloirs. On s'insultait et on se batait. Ca nous a valu beaucoup de retenues, et des points en moins aussi. Mais on était deux princes. Moi celui des serpentards, ton père celui des rouge et or ! J'ai jamais aimé ces couleurs ! Mais ton père avait de la repartie, c'était facile de s'en prendre à lui et ça m'amusait de l'envoyer en retenue.

Gabriel buvait les paroles de Drago trop heureux d'en apprendre davantage sur ses deux papas. Car le blond se dévoilait aussi sans s'en rendre compte dans ses souvenirs.

- Et comment vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

- Ca c'est une longue histoire...

- J'ai appris l'existence de la magie il n'y a que deux mois, et mon père ne m'a jamais raconté son enfance... J'ai appris cette semaine qu'il avait combattu un mage noir très puissant...

- Oui, on lui doit tous une grosse bougie ! Mais ça c'est pas à moi de te le raconter. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'avec Harry on s'est vraiment aimé et que finalement tu es le fruit de cet amour qui semblait impossible...

- Si vous étiez restés ensemble, vous auriez voulu avoir un enfant ?

- Je ne sais pas Gabriel. J'ai jamais pensé à cette idée.

- Et maintenant ? Mon existence vous gêne ?

- Non, je suis content.

Drago prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Gabriel pleurait autant qu'il souriait. Oui, il avait retrouvé son ange ! ...

- Gabriel, ton second prénom, c'est Adonis. C'est ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est mon troisième prénon... Harry finalement t'a donné un peu de moi.

- Beaucoup si j'en juge par ma personnalité excessive et mon physique qui ressemble pas à grand chose à celui de papa.

- C'est vrai ! Mais au moins tu peux te vanter d'avoir hériter de ma légendaire beauté !

- Vous êtes bien prétentieux. Car, je pense que vous vous laissez aller. Vos cheveux sont ternes, et vos cernes...

- Mais dis dont ! Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche toi !

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas de vous que je tiens ça ?

- Dis Gabriel, tu ne voudrais pas me... tutoyer ?

Drago n'avait osé regarder son fils en posant sa requête. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejetté ! Mais Gabriel n'attendait que ça. Il voulait connaître son nouveau papa. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait que ses parents se remettent ensembles. Tout est tellement simple dans l'esprit des enfants. Toujours plein de rêves...

Au vu de l'attention de Drago, Gabriel se sentit rassuré. Il savait qu'il était adopté et il fallait qu'il teste son père pour le connaître.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais comment dois-je vous... t'appelé ? Après 11 ans, papa serait...

- Non, non pas de papa... En plus je ne me sens pas capable d'être ton père.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien compris ? Drago ne voulait pas assumé son rôle de père ?

- Pas pour l'instant... Et puis je ne voudrais pas voler ce rôle à Harry. Tu es mon fils, d'accord. Laisse moi règler les choses avec le lion et je verrai après ce que je construirai avec toi. Appèle moi Draco si tu veux, où si tu trouve mieux...

- Oh pour l'instant... Draco ça ira. Mais tu veux dire quoi en disant que tu veux régler les choses avec mon père ?

- Je m'entends...

Drago se fit très Serpentard en cet instant. Et Harry l'aurait vu, aurait aussi apperçu une étincelle que ces yeux gris n'avaient pas eu depuis for longtemps.

- Tu veux le faire souffrir ? Car je te laisserai pas faire. Je connais plein de sorts... Et j'ai pas besoin de baguette pour te les montrer !

Gabriel regardait férocemment Draco tandis que ce dernier souriait.

- Non, je veux juste m'expliqué car ton père... je l'aime ! Je l'ai toujours aimé.

A suivre...

Alors ?

Je voudrai remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et qui apprècient. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Tenez le coup !

Ah oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je voudrai que vous me proposiez deux épreuves qui pourraient avoir lieu lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Alors, à vous de vous creuser les méninges, car j'ai plus trop d'idée là...

Merci bien !

Oh'Shi


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Et merci merci merci à tous les anomymes et les autres qui m'en ont laissé !

Ah oui, et toujours faites abstraction des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper !Bonne lecture.

**RAPPROCHEMENTS**

Nous sommes le dernier jour de l'année scolaire ! C'est les vacances d'été ! C'est passé si vite...

Jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir prendre tant de plaisir à être professeur ! Mais c'est vrai que mes lions sont tout à fait admirables. Malgrè tous les efforts de Gabriel, nous avons encore emporté la coupe des maisons. Elle trône sur mon bureau. C'est trop classe ! J'ai surtout aimé la tête du directeur des Serpentards le jour de notre victoire. Je crois que s'il avait pu me lancer l'avada kedavra il l'aurait fait !

Mais je sais que non...

Que vous dire pour résumer l'année scolaire au mieux. Gabriel est doué partout, un peu moins en DCFM. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de moi. Il ne veut pas me véxer !

Et oui, mon fils se trompe exprès en cours pour ne pas montrer qu'il est plus fort que moi ! C'est une honte d'envoyer un gamin pareil à l'école ! Il connait tout ! Pourquoi moi j'étais pas comme ça à son âge ?

Ca m'aurait bien était utile pour tuer Voldemort tiens ! Je lui aurait fait sa fête beaucoup plus tôt à celui là. Et même parfois, je me dis que c'est Gabriel qui était l'élu... Mais je n'aurai pas voulu pour toute la tranquilité du monde que mon fils fasse ce que j'ai dû faire.

Donc pour en revenir à mon petit mec...

Oui, petit, il n'a pas top grandi comparé à ses camarades. Remarquez, Drago et moi ne sommes pas très grand non plus !

Oui... Drago... Pourquoi, ça vous gênes que je le nomme ainsi ? C'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle après tout ! Non ?

Oui, bref, ne brulons pas les étapes !

Donc, Gabriel...

Oui, il prend un malin plaisir à relever tous les défis qu'on lui lance ! Mais il pourrait être dangereux car il ne sait pas toujours bien se contrôler. Le pire qu'il ait fait c'était en cours de métamorphoses.

Le professeur Assiro lui avait dit qu'il était très doué et qu'il serait certainement un animagus quand il serait adulte. Une fois renseigné sur les modalités d'apprentissage, Gabriel réalisa une transformation parfaite devant les yeux incrédules de son professeur et de ses camarades. En plein milieu du cours il se transforma en jeune licorne.

Je lui avais interdit de le faire mais il ne m'écoute plus. Il en a que pour Drago qui le pousse toujours plus à dévoiler sa puissance. Un jour, Dumbeldore me disait dans son bureau qu'il avait rarement connu des sorciers aussi puissants que Gabriel. En fait mon fils surpasserait presque notre directeur ! J'ai bien dit presque ! Et heureusement qu'Albus et là pour remettre Gabriel dans le droit chemin ! Mon fils aime beaucoup cet homme, comme nous tous finalement ! Et une fois par mois, le directeur lui donne un cours personnel. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il lui dit, mais Gabriel revient toujours avec le sourir. Apparemment seul Sven est au courent de ce qui se trame dans le bureau d'Albus !

J'ai souvent chauchemardé sur la puissance de ma géniture ! Vous imaginez que, for de sa puissance, Gabriel se prenne pour le nouveau maître du monde ? J'ai souvent très peur qu'il se laisse emporté, mais je crois que nous sommes tous là pour le faire devenir un bon gars.

Sven, surtout...

Je trouve malsaine l'amitié de ses deux gosses ! Enfin, pour leur âge...

Je crois qu'ils s'aiment !

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, là, avec ces yeux de merlan ! Oui ! Je confirme je crois que Gabriel et Sven s'aiment. Ils sont tout le temps ensembles, ils... C'est étrange comment ils se regardent... Toujours avec cette tendresse infinie.

Enfin, je ne suis pas contre le fait que mon fils aime un homme, car je suis pareil..., mais enfin, il n'a même pas 12 ans ! Moi, à son âge je ne savais même pas ce que c'était que l'amour ! Et je ne me souciais que des dragées surprises de chez Honeyduckes, ou des chocogrenouilles.

Oui, je sais ! J'étais un ventre sur pattes ! Bon d'accord, je l'admets, je le suis toujours, vous êtes heureux là ?

On en revient à Gabriel ?

Ne me dites pas qu'il est normal que ces deux enfants dorment parfois dans le même lit. C'est Gaby qui me l'a avouer un jour. Il me disait que Sven était le seul à le reconforter quand il était triste.

Oui, c'est vrai je l'ai souvent faché de se montrer si vantard... Et Drago l'encourageait à l'inverse. Donc le pauvre môme ne savait plus qui écouter et je le grondais !

Ils se sont bien retrouvés ses deux là... Drago et Gabriel !

Et puis c'est bien pour un gosse comme le mien de craindre de tomber sur un de ses deux pères à chaque fois qu'il passe dans un couloir. Ainsi il ne fait pas vraiment de bétises ! Enfin, pas des grosses bétises...

Drago a vite appris son rôle de père. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a fallu qu'il m'amadoue avant de conquérir définitivement Gabriel.

Après la révélation de sa paternité, je l'ai évité, alors que je savais que Gabriel lui parlait en cachette. Enfin, mon fils ne me prévenait pas quand il allait voir son père. Ils rattrappaient le temps perdu, et je pensais bien que Drago ne devait pas se prier pour lui poser un tas de questions sur moi ! Et surtout sur ma vie affective !

Vous pensez bien ! Moi en revanche ça m'interressait pas trop de savoir combien de conquêtes il avait eu, pourquoi il était revenu à Poudlard, s'il était toujours avec Blaise, POURQUOI IL M'A LARGUE !

Non, ça ne m'interressait pas du tout...

Bref, je ne questionnais jamais Gabriel le weekend sur ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre de son père. C'est vrai que des fois le gamin me regardait avec un sourir étrange. Je m'interrogeais sur ses réflexions jusqu'à ce que je sache que Drago lui racontait en détails toutes les facéties que j'avais commis quand j'étais élève !

Mais mon petit mec... Oui, il restait le mien. C'était quand même moi son père. Je le voyais à son regard pendant les repas dans la grande salle. C'était à moi qu'étaient déstinés ses sourirs et ces petits gestes de mains ! Non à Drago, qui m'enviait !

Mais moi, je ne voulais pas être à sa place peut-être quand Gabriel passait tous ses weekends avec lui au début de l'année ? Et moi je le voyais quand mon fils ? Merde quoi !

Pardon...

Et puis c'est comme cette fois où Malfoy m'a chopé dans un couloir ! C'est la meilleure ça ! Pour qui il s'est pris celui là ! Je vous raconte :

On devait être au début du mois d'octobre. Gabriel venait juste de nouer quelques liens avec son père, mais moi je l'évitais toujours, et ça a pas du plaire à Môsieur que, quand sa seigneurie passait à coté de moi, je faisais comme si je ne la voyais pas ! Aussi un matin, alors que je me rendais à mon cours pour les premières années, je suis passé à coté de Drago. Il allait prendre son petit déjeuné. Mais j'ai fait comme s'il n'exsitait pas et je suis passé devant lui le menton haut ! Il n'a pas aimé et il a attrapé la manche de ma robe. Je ne m'y attendais pas et la brusquerie de son geste m'a plaqué contre le mur. Il s'est jetté sur moi et m'a barré la route. J'entends encore ses mots... et les miens alors qu'il me maintenait contre le mur. Pourquoi était-il si collé à moi ?

- Ne fais pas ça Harry ! Ne m'ignore pas. Je t'ai peut-être fait du mal, non, je t'ai fait du mal mais tu m'en as fait aussi !

- Quoi ?

- Gabriel...

- Tu n'es pas son père. Tu nous a abandonné tous les deux. Je ne te dois plus rien, même pas le respect.

Son regard, s'est fait mauvais comme quand nous étions élèves. Il plissait les yeux et moi je me disais que j'allais lui apprendre avec mon poing à me plaquer contre le mur sans mon autorisation quand on a entendu une voix... surprenante derrière nous !

- Et bien messieurs... prononça Dumbeldore en retenant son mécontentement qui était entièrement feint. Dois-je vous donner une retenue ? Ou peut-être vais-je enlever des points à vos maisons ! Oui, c'est ça ! 5 points en moins pour Griffondor et pareil pour Serpentard.

Et quand il s'est rapproché de nous alors que Drago me tenait toujours et que mon poing était immobilisé dans les airs en direction de la machoire du serpentard, Dumbeldore ajouta :

- Quand même à vos âges...

Et quand on s'est de nouveau regardé avec Drago nous avons rit. Nous étions exactement les deux même gamins exités et colériques que nous étions auparavant. Il m'a laché, m'a fait des excuses et j'ai fait de même.

Puis on en est resté là. Nous avons repris nos chemins divergents.

Un mois plus tard, rebelotte ! Et voilà, qu'après un léger signe de tête, celui-là même que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire pour saluer le directeur des Serpentards, Drago m'attrape de nouveau et me plaque contre le mur ! Mais quand j'ai eu le malheur de croiser ses yeux, je me suis su perdu.

Et sa voix... Et ses mots...

- Harry, je t'aime... Je t'ai toujours aimé... Je ne veux que toi...

Après tout, je pouvais bien réessayer avec cet ange blond de batir quelque chose. Nous avions bien déjà un fils ensembles !

Mais je voulais pas qu'il gagne aussi facilement. C'est pour ça que j'ai levé les mains alors qu'il allait, je crois, m'embrassait. Je sentait son désir qui se collait sur ma cuisse. Il fallait que je le repousse car il allait bientôt se rendre compte de mon éréction naissante.

Oh moi aussi que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de gouter ses lèvres savoir si elles avaient gardé leur délicieux goût de miel... Je voulais tant savoir...

- 5 points de moins pour Griffondors et Serpentards !

Pourquoi Dumbeldore passait toujours dans les couloirs quand nous nous accrochions avec Drago ? Vous pouvez me dire ? Car moi, j'avais beau surveiller les allers-venues du directeur, il ne sortait quasiment plus de ses appartements, alors, à moins que le hasard soit très prévoyant, le directeur nous espionnait !

Drago me lacha aussitôt et après un dernier regard et sous les yeux vigilents de Dumbeldore nous avons repris chacun nos chemins. Mais deux secondes plus tard je me suis souvenu qu'il fallait que je parle au directeur à propos d'un élève difficile, et quand je l'ai retrouvé dans le couloir où nous l'avions laissé... Il était hilare et se tenait d'une main contre le mur qui le soutenait ! Quand il se retourna vers moi, ma machoire menaçait de se décrocher...

- Monsieur ? ...

Et j'ai compris...

- Ca vous amuse bien, n'est ce pas ?

Et son fou rire me gagna. On pleurait tous les deux. Et en plus il nous parodiait, ce qui le faisait encore plus rire ! Il mimait nos gestes avec un comique déconcertant !

Ah Dumbeldore, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais s'il m'abandonnait !

Mais bon je venais de tout comprendre ! Il avait prévu de me remettre dans les bras de Drago. Et c'est vrai que j'en avais envie. Je recommençais à mal dormir les nuits. Si c'était pas l'insomnie, c'était des rêves... cochons, érotiques, non carrément pornographiques qui me maintenaient éveillé !

Bref ! Le mois de décembre arriva avec ses festivités. Je me souviendrais du jour où j'ai emmené Gaby à Près au Lard pour la première fois. Il était très content ! C'est le moindre que je puisse dire ! Il sautait dans tous les sens, visitait tous les commerces, voulant tout acheté. C'est là que je lui ai acheté son premier balai. Un éclair de feu. Je ne voulais pas trop en fer non plus... Il était bien heureux mon fils ce jour là. J'ai adoré son visage enjoué...

Et il était encore plus fou quand je lui ai raconté la véritable histoire de la cabane Hurlante ! Il voulait aller la visiter !

Mais biensûr mon petit, et puis quoi en plus ?

A Noël, nous sommes restés à Poudlard. Et la surprise c'est que Dumbeldore avait invité Ron et Hermione à passer les fêtes au chateau. C'était un enchantement. La décoration intérieure avec toutes ces bougies flottantes, ces guirlandes chantantes et ses sapins mouvants, la neige à l'exterieur. Les batailles de boules de neiges...

J'étais chez moi.

Et un jour, alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur après une bataille, je trainais derrière. Sans prévenir garde, je me suis pris une boule de neige en pleine tête !

Et qui vois-je ?

Drago, vêtu tout en noir, sortir d'un recoin qui me visait avec une autre boule ! J'ai juste eu le temps de l'esquiver ! Et là, on a pu se battre sans que notre cher directeur nous interrompe. Au début, tant que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, notre combat était assez gentil, mais... Après ! On en est vraiment arrivé aux mains. On avait trop de rage contenue dans nos coeurs depuis 11 ans qui voulait sortir. Je frappais tout ce que je pouvais.

Drago, l'air, Drago, l'air...

J'étais hystérique. J'avais tellement envie de lui faire mal. Mais je me suis vite fatigué, mes yeux étaient voilés de larmes et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Drago m'a alors pris dans ses bras et m'a bercé. Ca faisait si longtemps et c'était si agréable de retrouvé la personne que j'avais toujours aimé.

Je n'avais connu qu'une personne à part lui... J'ai beau être un gars, et donc avoir un appendice assoiffé, j'ai quand même eu un enfant... Et ça change beaucoup de choses !

Donc, j'étais enfin dans ses bras musclés et chauds. J'étais bien, malgrè le fait que nous soyions dans la neige et trempés jusqu'aux os ! Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon bureau et je lui ai proposé de boire un chocolat chaud avec Gaby et mes amis. Il a accepté malgrè la présence de Ron et d'Hermione ! C'était pour Gabriel...

Je les savais dans mes appartements et quand nous entrâmes Drago et moi, on eu cru que le temps venait de s'arrêter !

Pourquoi plus personne ne parlait ou ne bougeait ?

Quoi, nous nous tenions pas la main, nous nous embrassions pas, et nos joues rouges étaient dûes au froid extérieur ! Alors pourquoi ces regards de merlans frits ?

Gabriel, mon petit ange... Que je l'aime ! Mais pas quand il en fait qu'à ça tête et qu'il sort des inepties plus grosses que lui !

- Vous vous êtes remis ensembles ?

Non non et non ! Enfin à l'époque...

Non, il a fallu que Drago me reconquiert et ça n'a pas était du gâteau. Pourtant parfois j'avais envie de bruler les étapes ordonnées de conquête qu'il avait à franchir et que j'avais fixé !

J'avais carrément envie de lui, de but en blanc ! Je savais de quoi il était capable dans les bonnes choses de l'amour !

Drago est simplement un appel à la débauche et à la luxure. Son petit cul qui se dandine... Heuh oui, ... Des détails ? ... Chauds ? Vous en demandez beaucoup non ?

Nous nous sommes remis ensembles au mois de juin, pour preuve que j'ai attendu ! Et qu'on a pris le temps qu'il fallait ! Mais ça en valait la peine. Il m'a avoué tout recemment, en caressant avec son pouce les cicatrices qui enserrent toujours mes poignets, qu'il avait rompu avec Blaise Zabini juste après ma tentative de suicide. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard que c'était moi qu'il aimait et avec qui il se sentait le mieux.

Mais vu le sal coup qu'il m'avait fait... Ben oui, m'abandonner à l'hopital... Il n'avait pas eu le courage de reprendre contact avec moi et de s'excuser !

Mais maintenant il l'a fait... Mieux vaut tard que jamais... ! Non ?

Et puis Gabriel est aux anges ! Qu'y a t-il de mieux pour lui que d'avoir une famille soudée autour de lui ? Il passe ses weekends avec nous deux. Il a sa chambre et nous la nôtre. Je suis bien avec Drago. Je me sens cette fois ci aimé, et il est encore plus attentif qu'avant. Au moindre froncement de sourcils que je vais avoir, il va s'inquiéter. Il a peur que je le rejette. Une nuit, je ne dormais pas et,... Et Drago était avec moi et il faisait un cauchemard. Il suppliait que je ne le laisse pas seul. Et il pleurait... Ca m'a fait mal. Je n'ai pas aimé le voir dans cet état. Mais d'un autre coté si aujourd'hui il a peur de me perdre c'est qu'il m'aime ! Et puis cette fois ci, je suis bien seul en course ! Pas de Blaise, pas de ci, pas de ça.

Rien que moi et lui !

Mais la seule question que je me pose encore à l'heure qu'il est c'est : pourquoi, alors que Drago va me faire atteindre le septieme ciel avec sa bouche, je suis en train de penser à tout ça ?

FIN

Alors ma petite fin vous a plu ? Si oui, ne ratez pas le petit bonus que je mettrai la prochaine fois...

Bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi !

Oh'Shi


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages qui font gagné plein de sous-sous ne sont pas à moi, les autres oui !

Slash Harry Drago, homophobes s'abstenir !

Rewievs please !

Et merci à tous les anomymes et les autres qui m'en ont laissé !

Ah oui, et toujours faites abstraction des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper ! Bonne lecture.

BONUS :

VIVRE A JAMAIS

Êtes vous persuader de votre bonheur, vous autres, tous autant que vous êtes ?

Moi j'en suis sûr...

Je suis Monsieur PMT comme mes étudiants s'amusent à m'appellé. Enfin Directeur PMT serait plus exact.

Je ne sais plus de quelle blague ce nom est parti mais c'est mon père qui en est l'instigateur. J'ai 25 ans et depuis deux ans je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Nous sommes le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée scolaire. Le festin a commencé après que j'ai fait le traditionnel discours de bienvenue. C'est Albus qui m'a appris à si bien les faire...

Prétentieux moi ? Oui, peut-être un peu...

On ne peut pas être le meilleur sorcier du monde sans que ça laisse des traces... Forcément...

Mais ce soir alors que je regarde mes élèves je suis heureux. Je vois tous les poufsouffles et les serdaigles tailler le bout de gras entre eux. Et plus ! Tous les griffondors et les serpentards font de même entre eux.

Je crois que c'est mes parents qui sont à l'origine de ce rapprochement !

Ils en ont fait me direz vous, mais quand on voit pendant des années les deux représentants des deux maisons de Poudlard les plus ennemies du monde s'aimaient plus que tout... Et bien je crois que l'animosité disparait.

Ou à moins que comme le dit mon père, ce soit grace à moi... C'est vrai que malgrè le fait que je fût à Serpentard, tous les autres étudiants m'aimaient bien... Mais bon, j'étais gentil moi...

Et puis quand à 17 ans je fut désigné par la coupe de feu pour représenter Poudlard qui accueillait cette année là le tournoi des trois sorciers... Tout Poudlard me supportait. J'avais réuni les différentes maisons autout d'une même conviction.

L'élève de Beaux-Bâtons était une stupide greluche qui n'a même pas pu finir la première étape. Remarquez, fallait affronter encore des Dragons... C'était pas compliqué pour moi, mon père m'avait raconté comment lui avait fait dans sa jeunesse... Et j'ai fait pareil... J'avais pas beaucoup de mérite mais bon, j'ai eu le plus de points... La seconde épreuve m'a qualifié encore en haut du classement. Il fallait faire une course à dos d'Hippogriffes ! Ca c'était grandiose. J'adore voler et en plus sur un animal aussi majestueux ! Il fallait faire le tour du lac noir avant de revenir au chateau ! Et je suis arrivé le premier car les deux autres n'ont pas réussi à amadouer leur monture assez vite.

La troisième épreuve nous avait emmené dans un grand labyrinthe d'où fallait sortir indemne !

Ma victoire soulagea tout Poudlard. Le temps de la guerre était loin. J'étais un éspoir de renouveau.

Mais mon père viva très mal le tournoi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anxieux. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer quand je lui ai dit que j'avais déposé mon nom dans la coupe. Pourtant il aurait du savoir que rien de bien dangereux pouvait m'arriver.

C'est bien lui qui me voyait devenir un sorcier puissant.

C'est bien moi qui à 11 ans maitrisait la magie sans baguette.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, je n'ai quasiment plus ce bout de bois sur moi. Je la garde précieusement au dessus de mon lit dans un coffret en bois sculpté et incrusté d'or. C'est mon père qui me l'offra pour mes 15 ans.

Il a bien essayé de me transmettre son gout pour le luxe mais je suis resté assez rustique. Par contre il m'a transmis son goût pour la luxure...

Oups, pardon.

Tiens je crois que j'ai les joues rouges tout d'un coup. Je vois plusieurs regards se tournaient vers moi. Il est vrai que perdu dans mes reflexions je n'ai pas encore touché à mon assiette. Pourtant tout le monde sait que j'ai un appétit d'ogre ! Mon père qui est assis non loin de moi me regarde étrangement. Je connais ce regard. J'ai l'impression d'être sondé de l'intérieur. Il me connait par coeur. Mais bon il a des bonnes raisons. Il avait du temps à rattrapper avec moi, et étrangemment il m'a tout de suite cerné quand on s'est découvert. Il a compris que j'étais un diable en culotte courte et c'est vrai que quand je pense à certaine chose... et bien, il le sait.

Je l'entends m'interpellé. Pourquoi je ne mange pas ? Oui, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces bonnes grillades. Mon père de l'autre coté ne se prive pas lui !

J'ai envie de leur révéler mon secret ce soir. Pourquoi pas après tout ! Une seule personne est au courant. Mais là je vais leur dire à tous après le repas.

Tiens les élèves passent au dessert. Déjà ? Mon père me regarde. Il me sourit. Il a deviné mon secret car il avait vécu la même chose...

Moi, Gabriel Adonis James Potter Malfoy Toyra attends un heureux évènement !

Je comprends pourquoi les poudlardiens m'ont surnomé PMT ! Un peu long mon nom !

Bref, le repas est fini, je n'ai quasiment rien mangé. Mes parents me regardent en souriant. Ils sont beau tous les deux. Ils se tiennent par la main sans aucune honte devant toute l'école, s'embrassent à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs et se battent toujours autant.

Oui oui je vous assure ! Quand ils ont un différent, ils le règlent à la manière forte ! C'est souvent, enfin, je m'entends... que dans les couloirs ils se battent ! Ils disent que c'est pour entretenir les vieux souvenirs ! Mais moi je sais que c'est un prétexte pour règler ça de la plus douce manière dans leur lit le soir...

Quand il se sont retrouvé au cours de ma première année à Poudlard, combien de fois il ont voulu que je reste dans mon dortoir les weekends !

Mais moi... Je ne leur ai jamais avoué mais je préférait.

Je resté avec Sven et depuis le jour de notre rencontre nous nous sommes jamais quitté ! Je l'aime et ça depuis toujours. Cet enfant que je porte c'est le sien...

Je ne pensais pas qu'il me serait permis d'enfanter un jour. Je comprends mieux le relation que j'ai avec mon père maintenant. Oui, Harry si vous préférez ! Mais je n'ai jamais pu appelé Draco Papa. Je l'ai connu trop tard et même si pour moi c'est mon père...

Je l'ai toujours nommé par son prénom.

Sauf maintenant où je me fais un malin plaisir à les appelé par leur nom et ceux avec toute l'autorité dont je puis faire preuve !

Ben oui, quoi ! Quand ils se battent devant les élèves ! C'est à qui d'intervenir ? A bibi ! Avant c'était Albus ! Il adorait leur retirez des points... Mais moi vu que ce sont mes parents... Je me contente de leur crier dessus sévèrement... Et après j'explose de rire.

Tout le monde connait ma fillialité avec eux deux et ça pose problème pour certain. D'autre y voyent un très bon signe.

Les élèves ont suivi les préfets pour gagner leur dortoir. Je reste quelques minutes avec mes parents et vu qu'ils sont entrain de se disputailler il me faut couper court. Nous rejoignons la salle des trophés. Ils me regardent étrangement...

- Gabriel qu'y a t-il ? me demande Drago inquiet.

- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

J'hésite... Puis je me lance :

- Vous allez être grands pères !

Mon père me serre contre lui tendrement, sans paraître plus étonné que ça. C'est normal, il était au courant.

Drago, c'est une autre affaire. Il rigole comme un fou et quand il me serre contre lui il me surèlève de quelques centimètres du sol.

Ils sont heureux et c'est le principal.

Je les quittes alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs appartements. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entre dans les miens. Je n'ai pas repris ceux d'Albus. Je retrouve Sven allongé sur notre lit. Il est nu et je vois bien qu'il n'attendait que moi. Je m'étonne devant sa beauté encore une fois. Il a l'air si mystérieux. Il a toujours cette étincelle au fond des yeux qui me fait fondre.

- Alors mon chéri, la rentrée s'est bien passée, me demande t-il en tapotant sur le matelas pour que je le rejoigne.

- Oui, très bien. Il y a des élèves à surveiller mais bon... C'est comme ça à chaque fois ! Et toi au ministère ?

Sven est le ministre de la magie... J'vous l'avait pas dit ?

- Ca a été mais...

- Mais quoi ?

Il m'attrappe pour me forcer à m'allonger et s'assoit sur mes hanches.

- Mais tu m'a manqué.

Sa voix est rauque et je sens son désir contre mon ventre. Il commence à m'embrasser alors que je sens ses mains m'enlever mes vêtements.

- Sven, attends...

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Que dirais-tu si tu...

Je vois son regard se troubler.

- ... d'être Papa.

Une larme coule sur sa joue alors que ses cheveux d'ébenne retombe sur son visage. Son sourir s'élargit et il recommence à m'embrasser en me murmurant qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie...

Mais moi, chaque jour que je passe à ses cotés est un ravissement !

**FIN**

Alors ma petite fin vous a plu ? Moi je suis triste d'avoir fini cette aventure.

Si vous avez des messages n'hésitez pas à me les laisser et si vous voulez d'autres fics de mon cru faîtes le moi savoir aussi...

Et je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi...

Bisous à tous !

Oh'Shi


End file.
